Never the same again
by Milady29
Summary: What seems like a routine patient in the clinic, soon get's out of hand. Robert Chase thought he was facing a boring day, but after this patient, his life might never be the same again. Hurt!Chase
1. Clinic Duty

**So here is a new story I thought of for a while now. I was not sure if I was ever going to write a new House story but here it is and I am excited to get back into writing Chase again. I hope you are interested to read it, please enjoy!**

* * *

Getting up in the morning, Robert Chase was worried that his day was still going to be the same as the last few days. It would be another day spend in the clinic. The last few days he had done so many hours that he had done all the hours he had to do this week, but he had missed so many hours before when they had had a case, so he did not want to complain to Cuddy about it now.

Getting showered and ready, he grabbed one of the colored ties out of the closet, making sure it matched with his shirt and getting ready, walking to the kitchen. He was starving for breakfast and wanted to make his lunch as well.

TimTam the cat was sitting on the kitchen table, enjoying the morning sun. A few months ago he had found him on a ledge by his bedroom window. The cat had suddenly been there and seemed very thin and neglected. He had taken him in and even though TimTam hated him, they were roommates now. He had thought about bringing TimTam to a shelter, but he was alone ever since he and Cameron got divorced. Suddenly the grumpy, silly cat was a welcome addition to his apartment.

He got some food ready for her and put it on the table next to her. Annoyed she rolled over and started to eat. For a moment she seemed to acknowledge and like Chase, even if it was only for the food.

''Yeah, someday you will start loving me.'' He laughed as he tickled her on her head.

Making his lunch, TimTam was even asking for some attention.

Even though Allison had always wanted a cat, he had never gotten one since he was not to sure about a pet since they were away from home so much. Now that they were divorced he did miss having somebody around to care about.

Packing his lunch, he got to his car.

Even tough he was sure that there was no case, he wanted to be at the hospital as early as possible. He liked being there. After years of working for House, he was getting used to house's quirks and he started to appreciate him as his boss. He always had looked up to the man for his talent in medicine, but he was glad to be back on the team as well because he liked his coworkers.

On the way to the hospital he picked up some coffee as well.

Walking towards the diagnostics department, he was hoping to see there was a case. Even though he had to do his clinic duty and did not mind doing it, it was getting annoying after a few days. Working for House, he had started to love the puzzles, and he hoped that there would be one soon.

It was one of those weeks where House deemed every case uninteresting. It was alright since it gave them all some time to work on their backed up clinic duty. He checked in the office, just quickly. House was watching General hospital on this small TV and he left. The team wasn't even here and he figured that most of them were already in the clinic.

Knocking on the door at House's office, the man looked up.

''No case?''

''No, just for you alone.'' House said sarcastic.

''Sorry, would love to have endless clinic duty.'' Chase said equally sarcastic.

''isn't it a shame for you that I am the department head.'' House said with a funny face and Chase just nodded. Closing the door, he started making his way to the clinic. Walking in there and wanting to grab a file, he saw the rest of the team.

''Looks like another day in the clinic.'' Chase sighed.

''My wife asked if I could stay home for once, I said we might have a case…I don'[t know what I was thinking.'' Taub admitted. Foreman and Thirteen looked equally bored and each picked out a file.

Walking into one of the examination room, there was small man sitting on the examination table.

''Alright, mr. Jones, how can I help you?'' He said friendly as he walked inside.

''I think I hurt my knee at the gym.'' The man said as Chase closed the door behind him.

''Alright, can you tell me what happened?'' Chase asked friendly as he sat down across from the man.

''I was getting ready to do leg pressed and suddenly my knee really started to hurt.'' The man said meekly.

''Crack, pop?'' Chase asked unsure because the man was not giving him enough details.

''Both.''

Chase frowned for a second, carefully pressing on the knee but there was still no response from the man.

''How bad is the pain on the scale from 1 tot 10?''

''An 8'' He said and Chase still looked a bit confused as the man did not seem in that much pain.

''Are you sure? Did you walk in here.'' Chase asked unsure. He did not seem in too much discomfort. Even though he did not want to say the man was not in pain because he could not be sure, but he did think it was overreacted. He wouldn't say that to the man always look at tests first, but he was pretty sure that there was something odd with this man.

''Are you really here for your knee?'' Chase asked then. Even though he usually was a lot better about patients that were bullshitting him, he was already a bit annoyed by working in the clinic non-stop. This man wasting his time only made it worse.

''I need you to write out a prescription for OxyContin''

Chase huffed, letting out a little chuckle.

''I think you realize I can't do that.'' He said as he wanted to walk to the door and the button to call security. This had not been the first time he had had a patient that was obviously looking for drugs.

Honestly, looking at this man that seemed to unsure about what he was doing and he felt the man was just making a mistake. Not wanting to make it even worse him, he just wanted to let him go for now.

Even in Melbourne it had happened a lot during his first years of working in the hospital. Usually it was a bit harder to find out what they were after. Even though he did not want to chuckle before, the way the man had just said this had made it a bit funny. As if Chase would just give him the drugs like that.

Honestly, this man just seemed like a bit of an impressionable idiot that had no clue what he was doing. Passing the chart to his other hand, he got ready to press the button to call security. Even though the man seemed harmless, Chase liked the back up, just to be sure. Even though nothing had happened to him, he had not forgotten about the patient that had threatened Thirteen.

''Hands up.''

His hand outstretched, almost at the security button, he looked at the patient.

The man had gotten off the examination table and turned around, holding a gun up towards Chase.

''I said hands up! Don't you even think about pressing that button.'' He said. For a second, Chase thought about pressing the button. But there was no way he could press that button before the man would shoot at him. Dropping the chart from his hands and backing off from the door, the man checking if the door was locked. He did so then when he found out it was not locked. Chase looked around, hoping that there would be a way to alarm somebody in a different way.

''Changed you mind already?'' The man said, walking Chase's way with the gun.

His hands still up, trembling, he was looking at the man.

''You know –''

''I don't know, all I know is you are going to give me those drugs!'' The man snarled as he put the gun on Chase's chest.

Closing his eyes, Chase hoped this hell would soon be ever.

* * *

 **And here was the first chapter. Poor Chase, always in danger when I am writing! I hope you liked this chapter of setting up this story and please let me know with a review what you think about this and if you want to see more!**


	2. Demanding

The seconds seemed like hours as Chase stood there with his eyes closed, scared for what was going to happen. Finally, he opened his eyes again, but nothing has changed.

''You don't want to do this.'' He tried to say as calm as possible. Even though he hadn't been scared that often before, especially not after everything that happened to him in his childhood thanks to his parents. But the man holding the gun up to his chest made him scared. His heart was racing, and he tried to think of a way out, but there was nothing he could think of.

''You don't decide what I want to do and what not.'' The man said. He had looked so nervous before, but now he was holding the gun towards him with a steady hand.

''Are you going to sell them or use them?''

''Again, what do you care.''

''You know this is going to end bad either way right. Either you shoot me and the emergency response team is busting in and will shoot you, or I give you the drugs but you get arrested anyway.''

Even though he knew there was probably no way that he could talk himself out of this, he knew that if he could keep him talking, hopefully somebody would notice something was wrong. There was a security camera in the corner of the room, mostly hidden and he hoped that it was enough to have somebody notice them and call for help.

''I need those drugs, you don't understand!'' The man yelled at him.

''No, I don't understand why you are doing this, I am just trying to help you, but you know I can't give you that prescription.'' Chase said as he tried to speak as calm as possible, not wanting to stress the man out.

''If you lower the gun, there is still a way out of here.''

''That won't save my family'' The man hugged, holding the gun up to his head now.

House limped down the Cuddy's office. She had paged him in there and he knew she was going to get under his skin for not having a case.

''Usually I call and pay the woman, not the other way around.'' House said as he walked into he office, Cuddy replying to him with a large sigh.

''Are you going to take a case already?'' Cuddy complained as she moved some files away from her desk. Even when House did not have a case, she had to take care of all the complaints that came in about him.

''There is nothing interesting.''

''That is what you think, but at least that means it is going to be easy for you and maybe that will be less complaints to deal with for me!'' Cuddy sighed.

Before House could reply, there was knock on the door, door bursting open before Cuddy could answer.

''We have a situation.'' The nurse said, running in, panting.

''I hope it is important.'' Cuddy said annoyed. Her day had been insanely busy without everything going on with house and now there was something else going as well.

''Security just alarmed us, a patient is holding doctor Chase in one of the examination rooms of the clinic.'' The nurse said as Cuddy looked at her pager, which was going off as well.

''Why is this hospital not on lockdown yet!?'' Cuddy said as she got up.

Hurrying down to the clinic, they were stopped by security and police that had gathered around the cubicle, wearing bulletproof vests.

''You need to step back.'' One of the policemen told Cuddy as she was pushed back as well.

''What is the situation?''

''We are not sure, he is not making any demands.'' The man explained.

Other patients were brought outside as they were locking the clinic down.

''Make sure all patients are brought to general.'' Cuddy said nervous. This was not the first time they had this situation and it was something she had never wanted to see happen again, but yet here it was.

House tried to peak through the blinds. Chase was standing with his hands up, the man with the gun was not visible.

''Can somebody already get in there?''' he asked cranky. He hated seeing Chase, a member of his team he valued so much, standing there scared at gunpoint.

''If we do, we run the risk that he shoots your doctor anyway.'' The agent told them and Cuddy nodded understanding.

''What is the plan.''

''We give him an hour in case he makes a demand.'' The agent said and she nodded. The last thing she wanted was things to get worse. They would not lose Chase and hopefully this would all end well still.

They sat around waiting for a few minutes. All they wanted to do was stop this, but there was nothing they could do about this, even if they wanted to.

''We just got word that he was at another hospital a few weeks ago and they send him away for drug seeking behavior.'' The agent said as he came walking their way again, just having finished his phone call.

''How did you not know!'' Cuddy asked the head nurse of the clinic.

''He signed in under a fake name and with a fake ID.''

''You know who he is, you can arrest him anyway!'' House said to the agent, ''how is a bunch of pills worth more than the life of a young doctor.''

''I am just following protocol.'' The agent told him.

''House – step back.'' Cuddy said as she waved him to get back. ''Go stand with your team, you are not running this hospital.''

''Well you are not doing what you should.''

''Again, you are not running this hospital, step back.'' Cuddy said even more firm and he did so then. As long as the agents would do their job, he would get back for now.

''You know why he is doing this?'' Thirteen asked as he came walking their way.

''No. Drugs probably though. He was at another hospital a few weeks ago where he tried to get a prescription for painkillers. He tried with a lie then, apparently that didn't work well enough for him.'' House said angry.

Chase still had his hands up. His hands started to shake now it was taking so long.

''I can still try to help you.'' Chase offered.

''They want to hurt my family – if I let you out, can you help?'' The man finally asked.

''You are going to let me go?''

''Yes, but I want protection for my family.'' The man said.

''I can talk with the police, say you didn't harm me.'' Chase promised.

Finally the man nodded, opening the door with one hand, the gun still held up at Chase.

''Go on then!''

House looked as the door opened and Chase was about to walk outside when the man shot in him in the back with the gun. The whole clinic seemed to fall silent as the gunshot rang out.

Foreman, Thirteen and House were the first to move as Chase fell the floor. Blood started dripping from his neck and House went forward as fast as he could, worried about the man, but was immediately pushed back by security.

''Get down! Get down!'' Security yelled, the man stepping outside now, his gun still up.

''Drop the gun!''

''Chase!'' House yelled, trying to look from behind the desk he was hiding behind, but all he could see was blood streaming onto the floor.

* * *

 **And that is the ending of chapter 2! You are absolutely allowed to hate me. Anyway I hope you liked the continuation of this story. I promised some Chase whump and here it is! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought by leaving a review and hopefully till next time!**


	3. Emergency Surgery

Some more shots sounded from out the small examination room, the patient shooting from the doorway.

''Drop your gun and step out with your hands raised above your head.'' The police yelled.

Finally, the gunfire stopped.

As soon as the man had stepped out he was still holding the gun. He looked at Chase, he dropped the gun, The police jumped him and pushed him to the floor.

House and Cuddy made their way forward immediately. Chase was laying face down on the ground, almost in his own blood and they quickly turned around, blood gushing out of the wound in his neck. ''Get a gurney!'' House yelled at the team and they rushed away, Cuddy and him sitting down by the young doctor.

''Bullet hit him in the neck.'' House mumbled as he pushed his hand down on the bullet wound. ''We need to get him into an operating room as soon as possible!''

''House, he still has a pulse.'' Cuddy said. ''Plus, you need to get him on a backboard.''

''He still has a pulse now, but not for long, we don't have time for a backboard. Get a neurosurgeon – Foreman, you are coming with me, we are scrubbing in.'' House said, walking as fast as he could, followed by Foreman.

''House you should put him on a back-''

''He will die!''

As quickly as they could, they scrubbed in for surgery, as well as the neurosurgeon on call.

Cuddy, Thirteen and Taub had prepped him for surgery. He was already receiving blood and was on the ventilator when they came in.

One of the support staff of the operating room was still pressing his neck closed and they knew they had to close it soon, or he could very soon bleed out.

Getting ready, Foreman and House stood ready. As soon as the nurse removed her hand. They started moving rapidly and soon had removed the bullet and fixed the artery.

''Pulse is really low.'' Foreman said as they had managed to stop the bleeding, but worried that he was still bleeding internally.

House was stitching up his neck, only looking up to the monitor every now and then.

''House, his blood pressure is still dropping.'' Foreman said worried as they looked at the monitor.

''I repaired it all.'' House said and after looking at the sheet, he saw some blood had formed a into the sheet as well. Foreman saw it as well now and House pulled a part of the sheet away.

High up is back was another wound. It wasn't bleeding heavily. Looking up at the theater, he saw Cuddy and Thirteen standing there, worried.

Behind House, Foreman and the neurosurgeon grabbed one of the portable ultrasound machine so that they could look at how it was looking in his desk.

''how did you miss that?!'' He yelled at Cuddy.

''We didn't see it.'' She said worried.

House just turned around and limped back to the operating table.

''House, his whole vertebrae and disk are damaged, we need to repair it.'' Foreman said as they looked on the screen.

''Then do it.'' House just said.

''If we do that now he dies. Doctor House, we need to stabilize him first before working on his back, there is no way we can do this now.'' The neurosurgeon told them. ''We need to clean out the bone fragments, stabilize his back and repair the disk. There is no way we can do that now.''

''He could end up paralyzed! The bone fragments could cause a disaster in his back.'' House said angry.

''But he will live.'' Foreman told House. Even though he wanted to fix Chase's back just as much as the next person, he knew his colleague would not make it through the surgery.

''Get him off the table then.'' House finally said, waking out of the operating room.

He had just showered when he walked into the PACU. Chase was in one of the beds, almost hidden under wires and with his back and neck in a brace. For a moment, he sat by the bedside. The man was almost thirty, but suddenly seemed very small and young. He seemed so pale as well because of all the blood loss and even though they had repaired the artery, he knew Chase was not out of the woods yet.

One of the nurses saw him and came walking his way.

''We are keeping him in the ICU tonight. Hopefully tomorrow we can move him to a private room. Really depends on how he makes it through the night.''

''He is still receiving blood right?'' House said a bit worried.

''Yes.''

Looking at the young man whose life had just been set upside down by a man he didn't even know, he walked out of the PACU.

The clinic was closed for today and he looked at the blood they were still cleaning off the floor. Silent, he just stood there for a while, trying to make sense of the events of today.

Cuddy came walking his way, looking exhausted.

''The police took him in custody. If Chase isn't going to prosecute him, we will.''

''I don't think that will be on his mind any time soon.'' House admitted.

''I talked to Foreman and looked at the footage as well, things aren't looking good.'' She sighed.

''I know.'' House mumbled.

''I am sorry I didn't see that second bullet wound. There was blood everywhere and-'' Cuddy said upset.

''it is not your fault.'' He just said softly.

''House, I am really sorry this happened.''

''You didn't shoot Chase.'' House mumbled before walking away, on his way to the ICU to see how Chase was doing.

He stood against the glass of the ICU. A nurse was moving his limbs, slowly and carefully because they were worried about making the damage in his back even bigger.

''We will do a CAT scan tomorrow. Even though there might be some streaks from the bullet it should give us an idea about the damage. Plus we can't MRI him with the bullet still lodged in his back. It's too early to tell the damage now but he is breathing on his own so far.'' Foreman said as he came walking up and stood beside House.

''Thanks.'' House said, glad Foreman had talked with the head of Neurology already.

''Is there anybody we need to call?'' Foreman asked.

''He has no emergency contact listed and I know he doesn't have much family in Australia.'' House shook his head.

''Be honest with me, how is he going to recover?'' House asked Foreman and Foreman was surprised that the senior doctor asked him that.

''I think you know better than me, to be honest.'' Foreman told house as he wanted to walk away.

''I don't know, I just know things will never be the same again.'' House sighed. They looked back at Chase, hoping that everything would still turn out alright for the young doctor.

* * *

 **You are still absolutely allowed to hate me. I hope you liked the continuation of this story. Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought by leaving a review and hopefully till next time!**


	4. Waking up

The next few hours, the scares around Chase still had not been over. The night after the surgery, his blood pressure had dropped again. In the morning they wanted to do a CAT-scan, but his heart rate dropped, and it had taken a while to stabilize him again.

Even though their shifts were over a long time ago, Foreman and the neurologist he worked with worked tirelessly with House to look at the footage and make a surgery plan for his back. Even though it would be touch and go to even see if the surgery would be possible, they needed something to work on. It kept their mind off what happened.

The next evening, he finally was stable enough for a CAT-scan. Even though the bullet in his back caused some streaks on the scan, they got a better view of what they were up against inside his back.

The CAT scan showed that there was damage to his spinal cord already, and nobody knew if they should tell Chase when he woke up.

The dose of painkillers was slowly lowered, and they knew he should probably wake up the next morning.

Even though he had barely closed his eyes in the past few hours, House was sitting by his bedside. They had moved him to a private room and he wanted to be there for Chase when he woke up. There was nobody else here for Chase and the last thing he wanted was waking up to an empty room.

He knew how he had felt waking up in the hospital with his leg and life in danger, and the last thing he wanted for Chase having to wake up on his own. Especially since he probably was going to feel terrible.

Chase finally opened his eyes.

Around him was the familiar beeping of the machines around him. But this time not because he was talking to a patient at their bedside or taking vitals. Looking around confused and not being able to move his head, he finally saw House sitting.

''Chase, don't panic.'' House said calm. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. There was a mask covering his face and he wanted it gone and ask what was going on.

He tried to remain calm. He wanted to bring his arms and hands up to remove the mask over his face, but he couldn't move.

Trying to fight it, but not being able to move, his eyes fell shut again.

The next time he woke up, he noticed the mask was gone and he tried to move his head. Noticing he couldn't move anything, he hoped for somebody to come explain it to him. Laying here alone, he felt his eyes were falling shut again but he did not want to fall asleep before he knew what was going on.

Suddenly House came walking by and his eyes met his.

''Look who finally woke up again.'' House said joking, but Chase already noticed that he was not sounding harsh like he usually was. It seemed like an omen for the news that was going to come.

''How are you feeling?'' House asked worried as he sat down next to the bed.

''Dunno.'' Chase said, surprised his voice was so hoarse. ''I can't feel anything.''

His eyes felt heavy, but he did not want to fall asleep before he knew what was going on.

''You were shot twice, hit you in the neck and in your back. The bullet in your neck hit a major artery, but we repaired it and we are still giving you extra blood.'' House mumbled. ''You are very lucky we managed to stop the bleeding in time.''

''What about the one in my back?'' Chase asked worried.

''We found the bullet, but since your blood pressure was still dropping, there was nothing we could do about it at that moment. We had to close you up and stabilize you first.''

''House, I can't feel anything.''

''We gave you an epidural because of the pain. Plus because the bone fragments from the vertebrae and disk that got hit are still in your back, we can't have you move. You can't see it, but we have you in a full back and neck brace.''

''Could there be damage from the bone fragments?'' Chase finally asked, worried.

''There might even be damage from before the surgery.'' House mumbled.

''You didn't put me on a backboard before the surgery?'' Chase said upset.

''There was no time. You would have bled out. We are planning the surgery to fix the disk in a few days – Chase, you might be fine.''

''It won't be!'' He said angry, ''If it is not okay, that is on you!''

''That is fine, as long as it meant I kept you alive.'' House said as he got up.

''Just leave!'' He said angry.

After about two hours later, House walked by the room again, hoping to see Chase doing well. Instead the man looked wiped out in the bed, his eyes and cheeks still red, probably from crying.

''Can I come in?''

Chase didn't say anything, and House did so, slowly.

''Pain?''

''In my neck yeah.'' Chase said and he started to cry again. House was pretty sure it was not just the pain in his neck, but the emotional pain he was going through as well.

''Chase-''

''I need you to be honest with me.''

''What is it?''

''There is damage in my back already, isn't there?''

''We saw a little on the CAT-scan. Doesn't mean you won't recover.''

''Just make it stop House, I didn't ask for this. The pain is really bad.'' Chase said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

''I figured.'' House said as he picked something from the pocket of his jacket and held it up.

''Morphine?''

''Yeah.'' House mumbled. It was one he had once obtained through a patient and had saved for when his day was really bad, but he figured Chase could use it better now.

''Can it kill me?''

''No.'' house said, although he doubted now. Not about if it would be dangerous, but about if he should do it. But the man seemed in so much pain that he didn't want to see the man struggle any longer tonight.

''House, please.''

He made his way towards Chase hand, laying on a pillow and he knew chase wouldn't even feel it.

''Sure you wa-''

''House - just do it.'' Chase begged him.

Finally, he pushed the morphine into the IV. Sitting down by the bed, he looked as Chase calmed down and his eyes fell shut. His face relaxed a bit and he was glad the man was finally at peace for now.

He was cursing himself though, as there was nothing to make it better. If only they had had a case, Chase would not have been in this bed right now.

* * *

 **Upon request; a very quick new chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as well! A bit more clarity on Chase's future. Hope you did like it even though it wasn't a good chapter for him. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you thought!**


	5. Surgery

**5 days later**

Today was finally the day of the surgery for Chase.

With rods and screws, they had put his vertebrae back together. After removing the fragments as well they removed the bullet and switched out the disk with an artificial one. It took hours, but they hoped it was enough to help Chase with the long recovery ahead. The first night of the surgery they all took turns staying with him through the night as the young Australian was not doing well at all. The anesthetics had made him very nauseous and with the help of nurses, they constantly had to turn him on his side because they were worried about him choking through the night.

The next morning he finally felt a bit better and felt embarrassed about the team being with him all night while he was so sick. He was pretty sure he had thrown up all over Taub's scrubs during the night.

In the morning Foreman came to tell about the surgery and he was just glad to hear everything had gone well.

In the evening, House went to see Chase as well. He had heard how sick he had been during the night and left him be but wanted to go see him now. Even though he couldn't have done anything any better during the emergency surgery he wished he could have done more.

Walking towards Chase's room in the ICU, he saw he was awake. He looked tired, laying in the bed. They were giving him extra blood again because of the surgery and he hoped at least in that aspect Chase would feel better soon.

''How are you feeling?'' House asked as he walking in towards the bed.

''Decent.'' Chase mumbled.

''Feel anything yet?''

''No.'' Chase said softly. He was tired, from the surgery, the bad night and the blood loss but was still awake in the hopes he would feel something in his body.

''We talked today with the rehab unit about moving you there next week.''

''I might go back to Australia to recover.'' Chase said as House sat down.

''Why?''

''Because it is easier to go away then having you all look after me.'' He admitted. ''The last thing I want is for any of you having to deal with my vomit again or change my catheter.''

''You are in no condition to fly any time soon.'' House just stated the facts, but also hoped he really wouldn't leave.

''House, you realize that if I am not recovering, I could possibly lose my green card? I'd rather just leave than have ICE on my back.'' Chase mumbled softly.

''No matter what, Cuddy will find you a job here so you can keep working – I want to keep you in my department.''

''House, I can't even sit up and I don't see that improving any time soon. I am not stupid, I nearly became a neurosurgeon too. Foreman showed me the scans. I know it is bad.''

''Your spinal cord is damaged, but not severed.'' House told him, ''It is hard to tell but you could still get back on your feet.''

''I will end up like you anyway with chronic pain.'' Chase fired back. Being a doctor only made him see how bleak his situation was.

''Yeah.''

''I don't want to end up like you.'' Chase said, a lot meaner than he meant to.

''I know.''

''That morphine was nice, but the last thing I want is to become an addict like you.''

It hurt House, but he knew the man was not wrong.

''We can manage your pain still Chase. I know I am not dealing with it well, always. But you will be fine.'' House promised him.

''Are you going to stay my doctor?'' Chase asked. Since Chase had nobody as his medical proxy, House had stepped in. Chase knew he was one of the best and it made him feel okay that somebody he knew was working on his case.

''You are not mad anymore?''

''You didn't shoot me.'' Chase just mumbled softy. He was still angry they had not found the bullet earlier. But House was right about there not being enough time to even get him on a backboard.

''Can I ask something else?''

''Ofcourse.''

''Can you pick up some stuff from my apartment? I am going to be here a while.''

An hour later, House parked his bike near Chase's apartment and took the key from his bag. Getting into the elevator, he knew it could be months before Chase would go here.

House walked inside Chase's apartment. It was small but very tidy and clean. Chase had asked him to bring some clothes, as well as his books. Even though he wasn't able to hold them yet or read, he hoped he would be soon so it could kill some time.

Suddenly he heard some noise from the bedroom. Pretty sure Chase did not have any roommates, he moved towards the bedroom, busting the door open.

A cat jumped off the bed towards House, just as startled as he was. Catching the beast mid air and holding it away as it was trying to scratch, he looked at the very pissed off cat.

''Couldn't mention that, could you Chase!'' House sighed, relieved it was not somebody that had had sneaked into the apartment somehow.

Back at the hospital he was carrying the box with Chase's stuff.

He knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

''I got you some stuff from your apartment.''

''You broke the door?'' Chase said a bit worried. The last thing he wanted to deal with now was his property manager.

''No, I just took your key.'' House said as he carried the box to the bed, struggling walking.

''What did you take.''

''Some books that were on your nightstand, as well as some clothes, socks. Also took your own pillow.''

''Thanks – oh,'' Chase suddenly said, startled by something on his mind.

''What is it? You want something else, I can go back.''

''The cat.'' Chase said scared. He had been in here for a week now, and he hadn't even thought about sending somebody for Timtam.

''She is fine, I took her to Wilson. He is looking after her for now.''

''Thanks.'' Chase sighed relieved. ''So stupid I didn't tell anybody as soon as I woke up.''

''Chase, the cat is fine, and you have enough on your mind.'' House said, not wanting the man to feel bad about it.

''Want me to leave you alone?''

''No, can you stay for a bit?'' Chase asked as he still had a lot of questions, and he didn't want to be alone any longer.

''Sure.'' House said as he sat down.

''What happened to the man that shot me?'' He finally asked. The last days, there had been so much on his mind that he had not even be thinking about it.

''He is in custody with the police. You can prosecute him but Cuddy figured you wouldn't feel up for it, so the hospital will do it.''

''I don't even want to think about that now.''

''I can understand. You look tired, I will let you be.''

''Yeah, I think I could fall asleep soon – can you help me get the bed up a bit more, might help me with the pain in my neck.''

House helped him get his bed up a bit more and left soon after.

Looking down, his arms were both on pillows beside his body and as much as he tried, they weren't moving at all. His neck was still in a brace because of his back, as well because of the artery they had had to fix. His back was still immobilized as well.

Looking down at his hands, both of them full of IV's and not being able to feel anything at all, he just really hoped it would still get better. Even though he was not to hopeful, he hoped it would all be okay.

Because right now he was not so sure himself.

 **Another quick update. Next chapter is probably up tomorrow since I have already written it! Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you thought before leaving :)**


	6. Rehabilitation

**A few days later**

* * *

Unfortunately, his hope had been misplaced. The CAT scan showed severe damage to his spinal cord and now that Chase was off the epidural and hard painkillers, they found that he barely had any feeling at all anywhere under his shoulders.

Now that the surgery was done and he was stable, he had been moved to the rehab unit.

Even though the surgery was days ago, he was still constantly groggy from the painkillers they were giving him. Even though his spinal cord was damaged, the top of his back was hurting really bad from the surgery.

After most of the painkillers had worked out, it had been so bad he had almost been crying. Worst part was that was the exact moment the team had decided to drop in.

The ICU had been so close to the diagnostics department, he was glad he was out of their way a bit now. He liked it to get them as visitors, but they walked by so often when he was in the ICU it was starting to annoy him. After the bad night after the surgery, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him so sick again.

Especially since he could not move a muscle, the last thing he wanted was for them looking how the nurses had to help him with everything.

He got his own room as well and even though there was not a lot he could do, he was glad he could just rest up.

It was not just all of the medical procedures he had to get done almost every hour and the therapists that kept barging in, it was also that he was still so tired from the blood loss.

House dropped by multiple times a day to check on him. He was glad that House looked after him. The man could be an ass from time to time, but Chase knew he was one of the best.

He had tried to let the anger go of them missing the bullet in his back and even though he was still upset about it, he knew they had done everything they could.

If it wasn't medical staff barging in, it was the police or a lawyer to question him. He had stayed out of the prosecution so far, but he knew Cuddy and the hospital's legal staff were trying their best to keep that burden away from him and he really appreciated that.

It had been two weeks now since they had fixed his back and in the rehab unit, his life started to get a schedule again. Every morning he was helped get ready for the day by the nurses and that was followed by multiple types of therapy. He had physical therapy twice a day.

As he couldn't move any of his limbs right now, it was mostly just the therapist stretching is limbs and trying to keep the muscle loss to a minimum.

After that he also met with an occupational therapist about how to approach life with his newfound disability. Everything that seemed so easy now, suddenly was very hard.

The therapist was with him this morning as well, trying to help him sit up so he could hopefully sit up in a wheelchair soon, but his back was still way to fragile and sore now.

He saw Thirteen walk in, and she wanted to walk back out seeing he was busy, but their eyes met then.

''Don't want to interrupt your work out.''

''Believe me, I am not doing much.'' He said as the therapist put his leg back on the bed.

''Is it okay if I come in?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Chase said as he knew he was done for now. The therapist left after making sure he was okay before leaving and Thirteen pulled a chair beside the bed.

''Don't need to ask how you are feeling.''

''Still pretty crappy.'' Chase said with a wry smile.

''Can I do anything?''

''No, but is nice you came to see me.'' He assured her.

She was glad to see him dressed up in his own clothes now. In the sweatpants and his own t-shirt, he looked just slightly less worse.

But she did notice that he was looking a bit skinnier already after these weeks.

''Wanted to come in yesterday but you were talking a policeman.'' She said as she had wanted to come in yesterday.

''Yeah about the shooting ofcourse. Getting really annoyed talking about it.''

''Don't worry I don't came to talk about that.'' Thirteen assured him.

''I know.''

They had always been friendly at work and he liked to have people visit him. As he didn't have friends or family beside o the team, even though he did not want them to barge in, it did make him happy to receive visitors during the right hours.

''I wanted to tell you as well that even though I know things may seem bleak, they could still be okay.''

''What do you mean?''

''I know what is like getting a bad diagnosis…I still have Huntington's but the deterioration has been stable. You might still gain function in your arms and legs as well.''

''But I try to not get my hopes up for nothing. This might be my life.''

''I know. But you are a fighter Chase, and I know you still improve so much.''

''Thanks.''

''Alright...I also took you the sandwich from the cafeteria.'' Thirteen said, hoping to cheer him up.

''I can't eat that'' Chase said as he was on a feeding tube, unable to eat himself now.

''Well I talked to your doctor and he said it is fine.''

''You mean House.''

''Yeah.'' Thirteen laughed a bit.

''I want to, but I can't use my arms…and I really don't want to be fed. I know you mean well Remy.''

''Okay.'' She just nodded, not sure what to say. She wanted to help, but just like the rest of the team, they had no idea how to help Chase right now. They all wanted to help the man, but nobody had any clue how to do it.

* * *

Later in the evening, House knocked on the door and walked in. Chase was sitting upright thanks to the pillows in the bed, looking a bit tired and House was not sure if his timing had been wrong.

'''Want me to leave you be?''

''No please come in.'' Chase asked House in.

''Tought you might like to hear about our case.'' House said ashe waved the file. Chase was in no way forced, but they figured he was getting bored in here. Thirteen had come back not sure how to help him and they had thought making him a part of the team again might help him.

''I like that.'' Chase said and House put it on the small bed table the nurses used for administering his medication and he opened the file for him.

''Besides, Cuddy said you can consult for us if you want, and that way you are still a part of the team and don't have worry about your green card.''

''Once I can sit up in a wheelchair I could at least be of use in the office –''

''You don't need to worry about that now. The hospital is going to keep your employment going for the time being and you need to focus on your recovery first. Then we will look what is the best thing to do.''

''But I want to make myself of use.'' Chase said as House sat down beside him so he could flip the pages of the file when necessary.

''Chase-''

''I know. Alright I will read the file.''

He started reading and House flipped the pages for him every now and then.

''Could be epste-''

''Chase!''

Chase looked up at House, startled.

''What?''

''Look at your hand.'' House said.

Chase looked down at the hand was that one the pillows beside him. His left hand was still motionless.

''The other one.''

Looking at his right hand, he looked as it was shaking a bit on the pillow.

''I am not doing that.'' Chase sighed, shocked.

''Not yet, but it means the muscles in your hands might be starting to work again.'' House smiled.

Chase let out a relieved sigh, hoping that meant he might regain some function in his body after all.

* * *

 **The next chapter again. This one was more of an intermittend one, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I have a lot more written for the story! Thank you so mcuh for reading and please let me know what you thought my leaving a review. Thank you!**


	7. 2 months later

**Two months later**

* * *

''Come on, my 2 year old niece pushes harder than you do.'' Michael, his physical therapist said as Chase was trying to push his hand away with his right hand. Chase gritted his teeth and tried to push a bit harder, but Michael let go then. His hand fell limp into his lap and Chase let out a deep sigh.

''You are an asshole, you know that right?'' Chase panted. Bringing up the slightest bit of power in his hands and arms cost him so much effort.

''Alright, you must be exhausted, I will let you be.'' Michael said before getting up. Grabbing a pillow and putting it under his arm and hands, Michael nodded.

''You did great today.''

''Thanks.'' Chase smiled just slightly.

''Hope you know I am not really trying to be an asshole, just trying to push you.''

''I know.''

Michael left and Chase sat back against the back of his wheelchair, exhausted from this short session.

House would come to see him later with Foreman to see if they needed to adjust any his pain medication. Even though the surgery was two months behind him now, he still ad a lot of pain in his back and neck. With his vertebrae and disk being all sorts of messed up, even after the surgery, he was worried that that was not going to improve.

He was slowly making plans about going home with the care of a nurse that would help him during the day. He hoped that his hands and arms would improve a bit more so that he could be more independent.

About six weeks ago he had had a tendon transfer in his right arm and hand and now the function in his arm and hand were slowly improving. His left was slowly moving a slight bit as well again, but he knew he would most likely need a transfer in a few months as well if he wanted to get his left arm on the same level. The problem was that it would render his left arm and hand useless for the better part of a month and it would make his goal of going home soon harder.

He had some feeling on the skin on some parts in his legs, but none of the muscles in his legs seemed to be working. It upset him, but he hopes it would still get better.

Foreman and House arrived, and they discussed his medication. The pain in his back got unbearable after sitting up for too long. Even though they had talked about fixing up the vertebrae more in the hopes it would lessen the pain, he also knew that he could suffer a lot more damage to his spinal cord and lose the little bit of progress he had made.

''No Vicodin.'' Chase said as House brought it up. He saw what it did too House and he was worried of getting dependant on the Vicodin as well.

''It could work.''

''Really.'' Chase said looking at house and Foreman couldn't help but laugh.

''Don't worry, I get the irony.''

''I want to try botox injection into the muscles. I read some studies on it.'' Chase said.

''We can try that and keep you on the current dosage of painkillers if you are okay with that.''

''That sounds good.'' Chase nodded and he and Foreman shook hands.

Foreman walked out and he expected House to go as well but House instead threw his cane on Chase's lap and held the wheelchair as he walked to the back of it.

''What are you doing?''

''Taking you to the cafeteria.'' House said as he started pushing the wheelchair.

At first he wanted to object, but it was nice to finally get out of the room.

''Still not thinking of getting an electrical wheelchair? Would make your life easier?''

''No, working hard on my arms. Michael says I can keep this manual with power assist.'' Chase explained.

On the way to the cafeteria there were a lot of doctors and other staff staring at him. Ofcourse they all knew him and he hated how they looked at him. It was always the same look of pity.

''What do you want? You're buying.'' House said as they arrived at the cafeteria and got in line for food.

''Nothing House, not looking to embarrass myself.'' Chase said softly.

''No, you are getting something.'' House said strict and finally Chase opted for a cookie and – a strawberry free – smoothie.

Suddenly he saw House holding his wallet and he looked surprised.

''House where did you get that?''

''It was still in your locker, you do realize somebody had to take your stuff out right?'' House said as he took some dollars out.

''You asshole.'' Chase just mumbled.

They made their way to a table and House tossed the wallet in his lap.

''First lunch I bought with it, I swear.''

Chase chuckled. It was nice to have somebody around him who didn't bother walking on egg shells all the time.

''Hope you choke on it.'' He joked back.

''Nothing wrong stealing a wallet from a convict.''

''Piss off.'' Chase just laughed.

With his right hand he was breaking up some of the bits of the cookie and eating it. It took a while but he was glad House had told him to get something.

''Can I join – did House buy you lunch?'' Wilson asked surprised as he wanted to join the table.

''He did – with my own wallet.'' Chase laughed. Wilson sat down with them.

''You are an asshole, you know that?'' Wilson told House.

''That is what he said as well!'' house pretended to act surprised, pointing at Chase. Looking at Chase, he was glad to see the young man laughing.

''So how is it going?'' Wilson asked Chase, not having seen the man in a while. He had come by last month but didn't want to keep intruding in Chase's life, with everything that was going on.

''Decent, the tendons are working great so at least I can do somethings with my right hand again…and still working and gaining more every day.'' Chase said positive. House looked out of the window for a second. Chase was right about improving but he also knew how much the young man was struggling with the pain in his back and neck.

''How is the cat, already annoyed by him?''

''He is great, I think he hates me though.''

''He hated me too.'' Chase laughed.

After a while, both House and Wilson saw sitting up for so long was getting too much for him and they brought him back to his room.

After more therapy that afternoon, one of the nurses helped him get settled in the bath in the bathroom by his room. In the shower they always stayed with him and he enjoyed having a bath as he was finally alone for a moment.

''Thanks.''

The hot water really helped him relaxing his muscles in his back and neck. Looking down at his arm, he saw the scars on the side and top of his hand where they had put the tendons. Looking down at his legs and arms, he felt bad about it. There was nothing he could do about it, and he knew it didn't matter as long as he was alive, and he was still recovering. But it did hurt him.

He had always worked hard for his body, and cared about his looks, and there was not much left now. After three use of barely using his muscles because he couldn't, his muscles had deteriorated so much they were almost gone.

He hoped it would still get better, but since he had only gained some function in his hands, he was worried he shouldn't be too hopeful.

* * *

 **So a bit of time jump! Thanks so much for reading this chapter, hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! x**


	8. Pain

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **4 weeks later**

* * *

Chase sitting up in his wheelchair, reading a book at the small table by the window. Even though he was not feeling great today, Michael had said he should sit up for a while. His back was really sore today but he also knew it was his spine also getting used to him sitting up again.

The last months he had mostly been laying down, and now it felt like a lot of pressure on his spine every time he sat up.

Thirteen came walking in, sighing deep as she threw her stuff on the bed.

''House has no case again?'' Chase said as she came walking in.

''No, figured I could come an annoy you.''

''never annoying, one of those weeks were clinic duties is just endless?''

''Already finished it.'' She said, not really wanting to talk about it. Even though he seemed to heal slowly, he was not talking about the shooting at all. He had not said a word about it. The last thing she wanted was to upset him by speaking about the clinic and doing clinic duty.

The last few weeks she had been around a lot and he liked it as it made the boring days a bit more likely.

On the table his lunch was still half uneaten. They tried to give him food that was easy to eat with one hand so he could eat himself again. Even though it went slowly, he wanted to do it himself and was glad they let them.

''You know you should eat that.''

''Not really hungry.''

''You look pretty bad you know.''

Chase looked down for a second, he knew he had lost a lot of weight and Thirteen felt bad about saying that now.

''You know I am not going to feed you, but I can do something about your hair if you like.'' Thirteen offered, feeling bad about what she had said and hoping it would make him feel a bit better.

In the bathroom he looked at how long his hair had become.

''I was partly joking.''

''I am not, just cut it.'' Chase said as he hated how he looked now.

''Or a manbun?'' She joked as she grabbed a bit of the hair.

''No, just cut it.'' He laughed.

Thirteen laughed and took the scissors.

''Worried to mess it up.'' She said as she wanted to start cutting it.

''Can't get any worse than currently.'' Chase just sighed. It was nice she was helping him and somehow, she was one of the few he figured kind of knew what he was going through. She had been through a life changing diagnosis.

Looking down, some of his hair was falling into the sink.

''You know I could've just taken you to the hairdresser.''

''I trust you.''

''You made a mistake.''

They laughed.

''Alright, this is about as good as I could do your hair.'' She showed him and he nodded.

''That is a lot better already!''

''Want a shave too?''

''That sounds good.''

Even though he hated needing help, he was really grateful she was helping him with this. It made him feel a lot better about himself again.

On the side of his neck he saw the large scar that the bullet and emergency surgery there had left.

''All good?''

''Yeah, thanks, this means a lot.'' Chase said and he meant it. Even with his right hand gaining a bit more power and mobility again, he was not able to do anything like this. He always knew he was good looking and put effort into looking his best. But he was not able to anything like that himself anymore.

With the help of thirteen and the nurses he got back on the bed and as dinner came soon, she left him be.

Trying to get comfortable, his back was hurting worse and worse. He felt the muscles spasming and even though he had taken the medication, it was not helping enough.

As the nurses came to bring dinner, he actually wasn't hungry at all, but wanted something else.

''Can you call doctor House?'' He asked.

It seemed like an eternity before House came walking in, his bike helmet under one arm as he hobbled in.

''Damnit this way I will never get through my DVR.'' He joked as he tossed his stuff aside, saw Chase's pained face then.

''Bad spasms?'' House said worried.

''Yeah, it is really bad.'' Chase said softly, House seeing the tears on his cheeks.

''What do you reckon?'' He asked Chase. Even though he was the physician, Chase was just as smart as him and he wanted to hear what he wanted.

''Ketamine worked for you.''

''Only temporarily.''

''I just want the pain to stop now.'' Chase said, House recognizing so much of himself in the young man now.

''Chase, we need to look at something that is not a quick fix.'' House said.

''Well, there is no way to fix my screwed-up spine and nerves without messing it up more, so we both know that is not going to happen.'' Chase snarled as he got annoyed by the pain and by House not coming up with a solution on the spot.

''How long ago did Foreman do the first injections?'' House asked as he grabbed his chart from the nightstand.

''House, you don't need to check, I can just tell you.''

''Because I don't chronic pain makes you do stupid stuff.'' House said rolling his eyes. ''I know.''

''4 weeks.'' Chase finally sighed.

''Means it is working out, want to try another round? I will go and inject the muscles and we can see if it works.''

''Sounds like an idea.'' Chase said softly, just hoping it would work. Together with the nurses, House put the bed down and they turned Chase on his stomach. He hated not being able to even turn around himself but tried to ignore how bad he felt about it.

House went to get some Botox from the pharmacy as the nurses were prepping him. He felt the muscles pulling in his back, and the was hoping that House would really give him some relief soon.

Being in so much pain and not being able to do much about it, he was getting so angry. The last few months, he was angry so much, not being able to change much about his situation.

House started injecting the spasming muscles and he slowly felt them spasming. It immediately lessened the pain, but also knew it was only for a while.

''You know we can try to fix up your spine.''

''And risk losing the little bit of progress I have made? No thanks.'' Chase said bitter. Even though House was pushing needles into his back, he barely felt it.

''This is no way to life. We need to look at something to up your quality of life.''

''This is, it got a lot better after the first round.'' He assured House.

''Done, you now have officially have enough Botox in your back to help out a whole block of housewife's.''

Chase let out a soft chuckle, feeling a little better now that the muscles around his vertebrae stopped spasming.

''Want to get back on your back?''

''Yeah.'' Chase said and House got some help from the hospital staff, turning him on his back. Putting the bed up a bit, he made sure Chase was comfortable.

''The tendon transfer still up for next week?''

''Yeah..'' Chase mumbled. Even though he was not looking forward to losing the little bit of use he had in his left hand for a while, he knew it could easily make his hand a lot better and give him a lot more freedom.

''So I heard you have not been doing your weekly talks with your therapist.'' House said as he looked down, not really wanting to bring it up, but knew he had to.''

''Because I don't want to.''

''It is part of your treatment plan.''

''Yeah, it was also in my treatment plan I would be able to move around now and I can't.''

''If you want to change your thera-''

''No, I don't want to talk a therapist.''

''Chas-''

''No, just shut up about the therapist.'' Chase said angry.

''You clearly have a lot of anger in you about the shooting.'' House said worried. Even though he knew it was Chase's choice if he wanted to talk to therapist or not, he hoped he would.

''Yeah, you'd figure after being shot for no good reason except trying to help a patient!'' Chase said even more upset.

''Which is exactly why we want to offer you help.''

''I just feel so angry. '' Chase admitted.

''That is not strange.'' House said as he sat down with Chase, hoping that they would find something soon for his pain, hoping that would make things a bit better for him.

''He can go to prison, I can sue him, the hospital, anybody, but nothing is going to help me!'' Chase said angry now, tears burning in his eyes.

''I know, and it really sucks. Believe me, I know.'' House said, glad Chase was at least letting some of that anger out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Wilson carefully looked around the door.

''Can I come in?''

''Sure.'' Chase said, drying his tears.

''I think this little devil wanted to see you.'' Wilson said, lifting TimTam out of the carrier. TimTam was still trying to scratch him and he quickly put him on Chase's lap.

Chase wanted to caress his little head but TimTam grabbed his finger instead, softly biting and rolling around playfully then.

''Yeah, he still hates me.'' Chase said as he tried to wrap his hands around the cat. Looking at the cat he realized how different things were the last time he had seen the cat.

House and Wilson left the room, looking back through the window as Chase had his hand over the cat, sobbing as he was holding the cat.

''Think I shouldn't have brought him?'' Wilson asked his friend after being asked to take the cat here by House.

''No, I think Chase needs to work through a lot more than he likes to admit.'' House said as Chase was still holding the cat for dear life, like a last lifeline, while the sobbing didn't seem to stop.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Dinner

**Three weeks later**

* * *

Thirteen had come this morning to go outside to the small restaurant in the garden by the hospital to have a drink.

He leaned his left arm on the table, his whole arm incased in the heavy cast that was really pulling on his shoulder. But his sore neck couldn't take a sling hanging around it.

2 weeks he had had the surgery on the tendons in his left hand and arm as well. Even though he had wanted to put it off, he knew it was better to have it done before he would even look at going home. As much as he wanted to go home now, he was glad about the improvement in his right hand and arm and he hoped that the surgery would bring the same for his left hand.

He still had to put up with the cast for another 2 weeks and as annoying as it was, he knew it would be good for the future.

''Here is your water.'' Thirteen said as she put it down in front of him, positioning the straw so it was easy for him to drink.

''Thanks.'' Chase said, glad to be out of his room again. It was nice outside today as well.

His phone started to ring that was wedged between his leg and the armrest so he could grab it easily. Even though he couldn't do much with his phone, he liked he could at least take of the phone and make some phone calls.

Thirteen looked as he slid the phone on his leg with his right hand, looking at the screen.

''It's a journalist. Now that the guys hearing is almost starting he won't leave me alone.'' Chase sighed as his phone was ringing.

''Want me to get it?'' Thirteen offered.

''No, I've told him no already.'' Chase said.

''So heard from any relatives in Australia at all?'' Thirteen asked. The last few weeks it had only been the team that came to visit him.

''No, I am not in contact with any. There is one friend in Australia I chatted with. He might come see me next time he crosses the ocean.'' Chase said softly. He had always been so busy with working that he had never really missed it. But now he wished he had build a bigger social circle here. After the divorce with Cameron he had lost the few friends he had and now that was all gone.

His family he didn't even think about telling about the shooting. His alcoholic sister probably only was interested in the compensation he had gotten from the hospital. Even though he had not chosen to sue the hospital.

It was sad though. If he was going home, he had nobody to look after him and he knew he had to hire somebody.

''Hope he does.'' Thirteen said. Even though they had a good friendship, she was worried about him not having many people beside the team.

''Wilson invited me over for dinner tonight. Leaving the hospital for a few hours for the first time in 4 months.''

''That sounds exciting!'' She smiled. It was insane how one thing had made him have to stay in here for 4 months.

His phone went off again and sighing annoyed.

''Again.''

''Yeah.''

''Maybe you should take it and say no again.''

''no, I don't even want to talk about it.'' Chase admitted. The last weeks, he had been trying to push it to the back of his mind. The Last thing he wanted to think about was the shooting. Even though House kept talking about the therapist. He had still not gone to see him. He really just did not want to think about it or talk about it.

After a while, they went inside again and Thirteen helped him get ready for the dinner.

House came to pick him up. They were brought to the apartment with a van provided to the hospital. Chase felt a bit embarrassed as he was helped from the van with his wheelchair. House pushed him inside and they took the lift up to the apartment. He remembered his bachelor party here. He thought that the pain of the anaphylactic shock was bad. But it was nothing to what he was going through daily.

House opened the door for him and they went inside.

''It's nice to get out of the hospital.'' Chase admitted as House got the blanket off him. With his sore back and the cast a jacket was too much of a hassle.

He was immediately greeted by TimTam, who jumped on his lap.

''Hey, you silly cat.''

Looking back, House was glad to see that this time Chase wasn't sad when he saw the cat. House pushed his wheelchair to the table so he could lean his arm on it and Wilson was finishing up dinner. Chase had a smile on his face as TimTam was excited to see him this time.

''Where did you get him?'' Wilson asked as he was just putting the food down for the cat, but TimTam did not want t move from Chase's lap.

''I found him and took him in. Figured he deserved a loving home. Just a shame I didn't give that for the past few months – not that I don't think he doesn't-''

''Don't worry, I know what you mean.'' Wilson said, not offended by what Chase said.

TimTam finally switched Chase's lap for the food bowl and Wilson carried the plates to the table.

''Steak strips with sweet potato fries.''

Chase smiled a little bit, glad that it was easy to eat with one hand, even though he figured Wilson would have thought of that. The oncologist always seemed very thoughtful and it showed with this dinner.

''Can I get you anything?'' Wilson checked, and Chase shook his head.

''No, I am fine, thanks.''

House just picked up the napkin from the table and put it over Chase's lap in case he would drop something.

''Thanks.'' Chase said, glad he didn't have to ask for help. He struggled a bit holding the fork in his hand. Even though his right hand had gotten some feeling and grip back. Even with the tendon surgery it was hard to hold onto things. As his fine motor skills in his hand were almost fully gone, he struggled getting something on his fork.

But even though he wished he could do a better job eating by now, he tried not to feel embarrassed. He really appreciated House and Wilson doing this for him.

''Last time I was here it was a whole different affair.'' Chase laughed, seeing the irony that the only other time he had been in this apartment was for his bachelor party.

''I don't remember.'' Wilson shook his head.

''I do.'' House remembering the state Wilson was in when they found him that night. Feeling bad then, he also remembered about the whole strawberry affair.

''I bet Cameron does.'' Chase laughed softly, remembering how she had arrived at the hospital in a panic.

''Was the only time she had your back.''

''Well I bet if this –'' He pointed at his legs –''had happened while we were married she would have never left me.''

Wilson and House didn't know what to say, but knew he was right. Taking a drink, Chase hoped they would end the silence soon.

But he looked at his drink then as it slid out of his hand and knocked on his knee, falling on the floor.

''Shit – Sorry Wilson.'' He said as the glass shattered on the floor.

''No worries, I will get you a towel.'' Wilson said as he got up and came back with a towel and cleaned up the glass.

''You okay?'' House asked concerned.

''It is fine. I am fine, really.'' Chase assured them as he tried to dry himself off as much as possible.

''Here is a new napkin.'' House put it down and Chase smiled appreciative that they weren't trying to help to much as he was already feeling embarrassed.

''Next time you get a plastic cup.'' House joked.

''I am really sorry.''

''No I got those ugly glasses from Bonnie's mimma for our - my second marriage. I have been trying to get rid of them for years. Bonnie wouldn't take them.''

''She took the dog but not the glasses?!'' House joked with a face of disgust.

Chase was glad they could laugh about it and started to feel a bit better about it.

After dinner they moved to the living room.

''want to move to the couch?'' House offered Chase.

''I am alright, but thanks.'' Chase assured him as he was worried moving to the couch would only make his back worse. He felt okay tonight, and he didn't want to jinx it.

Wilson handed him the beer bottle with a straw and they chatted a bit longer.

''You want another beer?'' Wilson asked as he got up, saw Chase had finished the bottle.

''I think I am going to have to call it a night, thanks so much for dinner.'' Chase thanked Wilson and gave TimTam a last hug. House called the bus to pick them and they waited outside.

''You enjoyed dinner?''

''It was really glad to finally get out of the hospital. Almost silly how a simple dinner is a big deal now.''

''You know, when you want to get out of the hospital, any time, just let me know. '' House told Chase.

''I know, but I just want to be able to go by myself at one point.''

''After the surgery you should get more control of left arm and hand.'' House said hopeful as he knew it would mean that Chase would be able to move his own chair and go out on his own more.

''Yeah, I am hopeful.'' Chase said with a small smile. But even though he was smiling, he still seemed so tired and sad.

* * *

Thanks for reading once again! Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think!


	10. Perspective

**6 weeks later**

* * *

Chase got out of the bed, struggling a fair bit. The last few weeks he and Michael had worked hard on the strength in his arms and even though his left arm was still lagging behind, he managed to move around in his chair now. On the back of the chair was another small wheel that gave some power assist with a battery, as he was still struggling getting over small ridges and with long stretches.

He pulled himself up by the rod above the bed and pulled the chair closer. Holding the armrests, he pulled himself into the chair and moved his legs from the bed onto the leg rest.

After getting in the chair, a nurse came walking in that helped him get showered and dressed. He knew that even when he went home, he was going to need a nurse for his morning and evening routine. He hoped that that he could do it himself again one day.

He felt great that at least he had some movement in his arms and hands again and he could move himself around now. Even though he was worried that he would never be fully independent again, he was glad he could do a lot more than when his recovery had started.

It took nearly an hour before he was ready and he got the battery for the power assist from the table and the nurse connected it for him. At least he was good to go now and he felt already pretty tired when he made his way out of his room.

Every time he moved the wheels, there was some extra power and he started making his way to Cuddy's office.

There, he knocked on the door and she opened it for him.

''Thanks for seeing me.''

''You are welcome any day.'' Cuddy said as they shook hands.

''I will just get to it – I am worried about my green card. I don't have much in Australia and honestly I would rather stay here.'' Chase said as he made his way to the desk.

''Why are you worried about that?'' Cuddy asked as she sat down as well.

''I can't run any tests with the patients, I can't do most of the procedures.''

''But you are still a helpful asset to the team. You are one of the best when it comes to diagnosing and getting patients history.'' Cuddy assured him. ''If you want to leave the team, I can see if there is another position in the hospital that suits you better, but I still think you fit great in the team.''

''No – I don't want to leave the team. I was just worried since I can't do the procedures.''

''That is fine for us, we would love to keep you on the team.''

''Then I guess that is sorted.'' Chase said relieved. He was getting ready to leave when Cuddy called him back.

''Chase?''

''Yeah?'' Chase stopped and turned his chair around.

''I signed off on your healthcare plan for when you go home. If you want we can look for a caregiver for you but we figured you might want to pick one yourself.''

''I will, thanks.'' Chase said, his face a bit red. He had not expected he would ever have to look for a nurse to take care of him twice a day.

Not wanting to think about it now, he just made his way to the diagnostics office.

Struggling to open the door, Thirteen came to his aide.

''Thanks'' he said, making his way inside. Even Foreman and Taub seemed glad to see him. He knew he didn't look his best, but it was nice to be back here.

''How are you feeling?'' Taub asked as he joined the table.

''Hanging on, bit better every day.'' Chase said as he nodded. ''Getting ready to go home.''

''When are you going home?''

''In two weeks, also mean I will be annoying you bunch again for some shifts a week.'' Chase smiled. Even though he was sad about what happened, he was excited to go back to work and have some normalcy again. The road was still long, but it was nice to go back to work.

''I am so glad you are coming back'' Thirteen smiled and Foreman and Taub nodded as well. Even though they had never been super close with Chase, they were glad they were not losing a valuable part of their team.

''Well stop slacking then and come read the case.'' House told him as she handed him the case. Opening the file, he couldn't help but smile. Things finally felt like old times again, just slightly.

''Could be a cloth?'' Chase said as he looked through the file.

''Should be able to see that on an ultrasound?'' Thirteen nodded.

''Go do the test.'' House said.

Chase looked a bit sad as the team walked out to run the tests. Even when he was fully back in the department, he couldn't do these things anymore. House saw his disappointed look and knocked on the table, Chase looking up.

''Want to grab some lunch together?'' House offered.

''Yeah, but you are buying this time.'' Chase told him as House opened the door for him.

''Means Wilson is buying.'' House joked as they made their way to the cafeteria.

''Oh did you steal his wallet now?'' Chase rolled his eyes.

''He left it in my office.''

As Chase did not have enough power in his arms yet to go fast and House didn't walk too fast, it was easy for them to keep up with each other.

In the canteen they both grabbed sandwiches and a fresh smoothie and picked a table by the window.

They got settled by the table.

''Heard you are finally seeing your therapist.'' House brought up as they dug into their food.

''Yeah.'' Chase nodded.

''Hope it helps – you really don't need to tell me about it, but I just wanted to know you are going. I think it will be good.'' House said. Even though Chase had improved a lot the last weeks and was able to do more himself now he had had both surgeries on his arms, he still seemed lost and sad.

The last few weeks he had finally seem a little bit better. It was still odd to see Chase around without the colored shirts and ties. Even though he was working hard on his recovery, he still seemed pretty miserable.

''You said you never did therapy after your leg-''

''Yeah, but I got sick and you got shot up by some drug seeking madman.''

''True.''

''Your house all ready for when you go home?''

''I had a company do some remodeling. Just didn't want to deal with it and paid it from the compensation.''

''I am sure PPTH would have pa-''

''I really don't care about the money.'' Chase admitted. ''It is not fixing my body or the pain.''

''Doctor Chase, it is great to see you around again.''

Doctor Jameson from surgery was standing behind him.

''I haven't really left this place the last 6 months.'' Chase said dryly as he got annoyed how people constantly bothered him to ask how he was doing, while he was pretty sure people could see he wasn't doing great.

''I was wondering if I could use your expert opinion for my new paper.'' Doctor Jameson asked as he sat down at the table without asking.

''On what?''

''About the effects of a spinal cord injury on one's social life.''

''Just because I have a spinal cord injury does not mean I am an expert.'' Chase said a bit angry. ''You could ask me something about diagnosing or being an intensivist.''

''I just figured-''

''I don't want to hear it. Just leave.'' Chase said angry. House sat in silence, not sure how to react to this. He had never seen Chase this angry.

Doctor Jameson finally got up now and walked to another doctor, walking away whispering to each other while still glancing over at Chase.

''I shouldn't be the damn hospital freak show!'' Chase yelled after them.

''Calm down!'' House told him. Everybody was looking their way now.

Pissed off, Chase backed up his chair and made his way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Thank you so much reading. I hope you don't think the time jumps are too big now! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter**


	11. Home

**Two weeks later**

* * *

After lunch, he was finally okay to go home. He had been nervous all morning. Thirteen had come and help him pack his stuff and Wilson and House would bring him home later. In the evening, he could meet his nurse for the first time.

Every morning she would come to help with getting washed and dressed, as well as his medication. Even tough he was insistent on taking care of himself, he knew the therapist was right about him needing help. Even though is hands were getting a bit better, there was no way he could take care of himself. He had tried really hard being able to take care of his own bathroom needs, but his hands were too shaky and weak to actually being able to work with the catheter. Honestly that's what he found the worst. He felt so bad needing help with that.

After what seemed forever, House and Wilson were finally there. Making it to the car, he needed help from the both of them getting into the car. His back was hurting and he couldn't even pull his own legs into the car, it being too much on his back. Annoyed he let Wilson do it. Driving to his house, it was so good to finally go home. He couldn't imagine it was almost half a year ago he had been there.

He felt so glad there was a ramp in front of the apartment building, but even with the power assist he was a bit nervous about getting up there. Luckily there was an elevator to the second floor where he lived. The closer to the door he got, the more nervous he got.

He arrived at his apartment then and grabbed the key. His hands were still weak and shaky, and he almost dropped it. He got the key in then and struggled turning it around but managed so then.

''Finally home.'' Chase sighed. It truly seemed forever since he was here. It hurt that the last time he was here, he couldn't think about being shot the same day. It looked different – he knew it was going to. He had not seen what the contractors had done yet, but for now he was just glad to have it sorted.

House and Wilson keep their distance for a bit, looking as Chase went around his apartment. They saw him struggling, emotional as it had been so long and so much had changed.

Moving his wheelchair to the bedroom, except for the floor, not much had changed. He had gotten the carpeting exchanged with a wooden floor. It made moving around in his wheelchair a lot easier. Some of the stuff had been moved so it was easier to move around.

It was a big confrontation and he couldn't help but feel his chest tightening. The last time he had left this bed his life had been so different.

In the bathroom, some things were changed as well. He was glad had just hired a contractor and let his occupational therapist make some changes. Being in the rehab unit had been hard enough and he was glad that he could go home, but luckily hadn't had the stress of doing all of this.

''Chase, where do you want your stuff?'' Wilson said as he came walking into the room.

''Just put it on the bed.'' Chase said and Wilson put his bag down. He wasn't sure if he was able to unpack all of it but now that he was home, he wanted some privacy back.

''Me and House will go do groceries, we will be back soon.''

''Thanks." Chase said and he heard the door close behind him. His heart sunk, thinking about being home now. Even though he was excited, he was also scared.

Turning the wheelchair around, he almost got stuck between the bed and the wall. A bit upset, he pulled his bag closer and tried to open the zipper. The bag slipped from his lap and fell to the floor. Angry he cursed, trying to pull it up on his lap again, since it was in front of his wheelchair and he couldn't move now.

He tried to pull it up again but the bag slipped from his hands. Angry he wanted to lean forward, pulling it up again but had to drop the bag immediately. He almost fell forward to the floor since his core muscles didn't work well. Leaning against the bed so he did not fall, he felt so angry he almost started to cry again. Hitting his hand on his knee, he wanted to curse.

He tried once more, but it still fell the floor. It upset him because he could not even move now and had to wait for somebody to help him.

It made him hate the man that had shot him so much. He had tried to help the man and get out and he thought he was going to. And then he was cowardly shot in the back.

Luckily Wilson and House didn't take too long. He was embarrassed that he had to wait for them something as simple as this.

Wilson put the bag on the bed for him and Chase sighed.

''I ehm – I can't open it.''

Wilson opened the zipper to help. Chase's face as so red and he hated seeing the young man so embarrassed.

Chase left the unpacking for alter now and made his way back to the kitchen.

House was packing groceries in the fridge.

''Thanks.'' Chase said grateful. He knew the nurse would help him cook a few days a week and since he was still working on the fine motor skills in his hand, he had a little bit of hope doing it himself again.

They prepped dinner for him and packed some of it away in the freezer so that he didn't have to worry about that. Having dinner at the table, Timtam was walking around again as well. Wilson had brought him so he could come back to live with Chase. Chase was glad to have him back but was also worried he couldn't provide the cat with the care he needed. Later that evening, house and Wilson left, not long before the nurse would arrive.

Finally he would really be alone for an hour. It was so weird being back here. He was happy but hated how everything had changed at the same time. Angry he hit his hand on the table. It was not fair the patient had just walked into the clinic and decided to put the gun on him.

Timtam jumped on his lap and he started to cry. Even though he was happy to be home, it still hurt that so much had changed in just half a year.

Even though he wanted to, he couldn't stop crying now that the tears were flowing. It was hard to think that the last time he was there, he had been able to walk, and use his hands and arms. Now he had to wait for a nurse to take care of him.

His back was hurting really bad again, but there was no way he could grab the right pills and take care of it himself. Even though he had really wanted to go home, he was really not sure now if it had been the right decision.

Sitting by the table, still crying, he just let all the grief and anger come over him. After a while, he dried his tears and pushed TimTam of his lap. Looking around, he realized that most of the house was of no use to him. He couldn't even navigate his wheelchair to the couch since it was all too narrow. He didn't want to move, but he also had no idea how to fix it.

There was a knock on the door and he went to the door to open it.

Honestly, he had just picked the first registered nurse that the hospital recommended him.

The nurse, Yvon, came walking in.

''hey, nice to meet you.'' She shook his hand. She was tall, in her late 40s and he was not sure if it was because of why she was here, but he didn't really like her.

''Nice to meet you too.''

''Heard all the contracts were already signed by the hospital.''

''Yeah, I don't know anything about that.'' Chase admitted.

''So every morning at 7 right? And every evening at 11?''

''Yeah. I got the spare key for you here.'' Chase said, handing it to her. He still felt bad that he would need her twice a day to look after him. Even though he had talked about it with this occupational therapist about how they expected they would be able that he would be able to do some things himself again, he knew he would always need some level op care and help.

He tried not to mind as she took care of his whole evening routine. It made him feel bad that somebody was doing that for him he did not know, but honestly the last thing he wanted was somebody helping him he did know.

It took about half an hour to get him showered, his catheter taken care of and ready for bed. He hadn't looked at her the whole half hour, too embarrassed to say anything. He knew it was shallow because it was her job. But he had never needed help like this before. He was looking out of the window. Turned on his side, she pulled up his knees and put a pillow between his legs.

''Do you need anything before I leave?'' She asked as she closed the curtains.

''No thanks.'' He just mumbled. She left and he heard her lock the door. Just like before, the tears suddenly seemed to come like a tidal wave. Feeling horrible and embarrassed because of the nurse and the back pain that was starting again, he wasn't so sure if he was happy to be home.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter where Chase finally goes home. Even though he is home now there is a lot more coming up! Thanks again and please let me know what you thought.**


	12. Back at Work

**One week later**

* * *

Chase woke up in the morning before his alarm. He had already been nervous about his return to work and it was no surprise he woke up early.

Pushing himself up, he struggled with head rush but it subsided then. Moving to the edge of the bed, he pushed his legs off so he could move to his chair. His legs had become thin and withered. He hated it, but it was at least easy to move them now there was barely any weight to them. It hurt though. He had always been active and cared about the shape of his body. Now that was all gone.

Moving to his chair, he sighed deep. His back was hurting already and he needed to be okay today for his whole day at work.

Looking in his closet at all the ties and the shirts, he finally picked a pink one with a light-yellow tie. It was strange to have to wait for somebody to help him get ready. But he was excited to go back to the office today for the first day.

Yesterday he had spend most of the night packing his bag. Before could just easily do that in a few minutes, but with the current state of his hands it was a lot harder. Plus he had think about a lot more stuff now. Before he just needed his wallet and some other essentials, but now he had to think about his medication, extra battery for his wheelchair, all the supplies he needed for his care and everything else he could possibly need.

Yvon entered the apartment and helped him get showered and dressed. Even though he was home for almost a week now, he was still not used to it. Every morning he was awoken only to have to be helped to the shower and get dressed.

The first few days he had just adapted to life at home. He managed decently and with his laptop he managed to catch up on some papers he wanted to read and extent his medical knowledge. He had also caught up on all the case files.

Once Yvon had helped him get ready he made his way outside where Wilson was waiting for him.

''Thanks for taking me to the hospital.'' Chase said as he had had the option to be picked up with the wheelchair van they had used for the dinner, but he was glad he could drive with Wilson instead. Wilson gave him a hand getting into the car. His back was not great today, but he felt better just driving with Wilson.

When he had less therapy and his shifts were more worked out, the hospital offered to hire him a taxi to pick him up every morning and bring him home every evening.

At the hospital Wilson let him out by the entrance to go park further up himself. Chase was a bit nervous as he went inside. But luckily he was early and it wasn't as busy. In the locker room Thirteen was already there and she helped him get his doctor's coat on. It was strange but also exciting to be back.

In the office, House was already there and there was a large cake on the table to welcome him back.

''You did that?''

''No, Cuddy did.''

Chase smiled, even though he thought it was a bit over the top, he was glad that he was welcomed back to warmly.

Soon House presented their case and Chase enjoyed it so much he could finally give some input again. Even though he was not able to help with the tests, he was so glad to be at work again.

As it was time to lunch, he knew it was time to catheter himself. Nervous he made his way to the mens room and moved into the cubicle with his bag.

In the cubicle he got everything ready. Even though he had told the therapist he would ask somebody to help, he wanted to do it himself. His hands were shaking and nervous he peeled the plastic back.

He knew that PTTH had already offered him a nurse to help him out during the day but he had refused. Even though he knew it was probably foolish, he really did want to be helped here in the hospital as well. People constantly stared at him already and needing a nurse to help him out in the bathroom only made him feel worse.

He had always managed himself. With his mother and his younger sister, he had always managed and he wanted to keep doing that now as well.

Grabbing the tube out of the sterile packaging he was nervous to drop it as he put it down on his lap. This was still the easiest part. Looking down at his jeans he sighed deep, not sure how he was going to manage.

Somebody else entered the bathroom and he stopped, sat as silent as possible. The person walked out after about a minute and finally he managed to get his jeans opened, pushing his underwear down. He was not sure if it was because he was in pain and tired, or just the nerves, but hands were shaking so bad he was pretty sure there was no way his hands would be steady enough to get the tubing into his urethrae. Grabbing the tube, he took a deep breath. Slipping from his hand, the tube fell onto the floor and he let out an annoyed moan. There was no chance he could even use this tube now without screwing himself over.

Annoyed he pulled up his underwear and after struggling for a few tries, he closed his jeans again. Maybe he could try again at home where he had a bit more time and patience. Leaving the cubicle, he looked at the mess with the packaging and the tube he had left on the floor but annoyed he just closed the door.

The last thing he wanted to finish this day by ending up on the floor because he fell from his chair.

Straight out of the bathroom, he almost bumped into doctor Jameson. He remembered yelling at the man about three weeks ago but did not feel sorry about it at all.

''Hey doctor Chase, how are you doing.'' He said.

''Can you get out of my face please?'' Chase said a bit angry.

''Wow, sorry-''

''Just leave me alone.'' Chase said even more angry. He felt so angry about the whole situation in the bathroom, and seeing Jameson again did not make that much better.

''I am really sorry about asking you –''

''Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?'' Chase asked angry.

''I figured my study might help you-''

''Help me in what way? How? You going to get me walking again? Fix the pain in my spine? Make it so I can take a damn piss on my own again? Just leave me alone!'' Chase yelled at him and some people stopped in the hallway now, looking at him.

Jameson said nothing and walked off. Chase looked at some of the people staring at him and left to go back to the office.

Sitting in the office, he enjoyed his lunch in peace. House came walking into the office and sat down across from him.

''Heard you gave quite a show yelling at Jameson.''

''He needs to get out of my face.''

''Are you actually really angry with him for asking a stupid question or is it easier to yell at him than actually work through stuff in therapy?''

''I am not answering that, you'd get annoyed too if you were in pain and Jameson was bothering you.'' Chase just mumbled.

''I am. You are going home. You are moody, angry and obviously you are not ready to do full days.''

''House!''

''I am still your boss and you are going home.''

''It's not like you are a joy to be around.'' Chase said angry as he grabbed his bag.

Upset he got into the bus to go home. The bus home was another level of hell with it not being very accessible, but he was just happy to be home now.

At home he got settled in the tub. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out later, but he would work that out. He felt so angry about being send home. His back felt a bit better now and maybe it was a bit too much for him to sit up so long in the office.

Struggling but with the help of the bars he had installed in the bathroom, he pulled himself out of the tub again and back in his chair. On the bed he managed to get boxers and a shirt on and moved to the kitchen with his medicine bag. His back was getting worse by the minute and he just wanted to go to bed, and not wanting to wait for the nurse to come.

Grabbing his phone he called Yvon's number. Luckily there was a shortcut to it now he had used a lot of power getting out of the tub since his hands were shaking like mad.

''I am alright for tonight and tomorrow morning.'' He said.

''You sure-''

''Yeah, have somebody else looking after me tonight.'' Chase said upset and hung up. He just wanted to be alone now. He felt really bad about himself. Something as simple as taking care of his own seemed to hard now, but he really wanted to. He had always managed on his own and felt he should still be able to do that.

His hands were shaking as he grabbed the vial of morphine and the syringe. Leaning his arms on the table, he managed to get the needle into the top and taking some out.

''Come on now, come on.'' He mumbled softly as he held the needle near his left elbow. Concentrating he tried to find a vein. Finally he managed to find one and pushed the needle in, administering the pain medication.

''Not being able to do it myself my ass.'' He mumbled softly, smiling as he had managed to do it himself. Moving his chair to the bed, he started to feel sleepy. All he wanted was to fall asleep and have today be over.

He had looked forward to going back to work, but today had easily been one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

 **Another update! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought!**


	13. Antibiotics

**The next morning**

Chase woke up from his pain free slumber as the sun was rising. His hands were stuck under his chest and he tried to turn over. Finally he managed to pull his right hand from under his body and turned on his back. Panting, he looked at the ceiling and finally managed to push himself up on his elbow. Pushing his legs straight he wanted to move to his chair. His hand moving over the mattress, he noticed it was wet.

''Shit.'' He sighed, knowing he should have managed to catheter yesterday. Moving to his chair he noticed a large wet spot in his bed and embarrassed he looked the other way. He would figure it out tonight.

Making it to the tub, he was joined by Timtam in the bathroom.

''Coming to have a laugh at me too?'' He said a bit upset. Even though it was not the cats fault, he hated anybody seeing him like this.

Luckily he had woken up so early, since it took him a while to get ready. Getting dressed on the bed, he opted for a simple knitted sweater today, as there was no chance he could get a shirt and tie on. It had all seemed so easy before but now it took him almost half an hour to even get dressed in a sweater, pants and shoes. The latter took the longest and it made his blood boil since he wouldn't even take a step on him.

Timtam followed him to the kitchen and he grabbed one of the cans of cat food. Luckily it was one with a tab and with a spoon he managed to open it and drop it in the food bowl. The cat jumped around excited and he let go of a smalls mile. Before it had seemed silly to keep the cat but now it was a reason for him to get up in the morning.

Some honking started outside and he made his way outside to Wilson.

''no jacket?'' Wilson said a bit concerned.

''Nah, I am fine.'' He said, even though it was because he wasn't able to get it on.

In the hospital he was greeted by House in the office.

''In better spirits today?''

''Yeah, I feel fine.'' He said as House asked and he got updated on the case.

''The ultrasound came back with a cloth, you were right.''

''Didn't doubt it.'' Chase said with a cheeky smile.

''Anyway, the rest went to treat the patient. Have any therapy today?''

''Physical, later.'' Chase said as he looked at the bookshelves and figured he could pick up a book to read to kill the time. There was no chance he was going down to the clinic. He had not been back to the place and he really didn't want to.

While reading, he noticed he was starting to sweat.

''House?'' He asked and the man looked up from his TV, came walking towards him.

''House I really don't feel good.'' Chase said as he leaning against the table. His face was flushed and he was sweating like mad.

''What is wrong?'' House said worried as he walked towards Chase. He had his face in his hands and was moaning softly.

''Headache.''

House laid his hand against the man's forehead and felt his temperature rising. Paging for the team, he knelt down by Chase as much as he could with his leg.

''Chase, you need to talk to me.''

Suddenly the man collapsed onto the table, barely conscious and House paged a code.

Quickly he tried to get the man upright, having a feeling what was wrong with him.

Taub and Thirteen were the first to come running back in.

''Foreman is with the patient, what is wrong?'' Thirteen asked worried.

''Autonomic Dysreflexia. Nervous system is overreacting, his blood pressure is spiking – we need to find what is causing it!''

* * *

When Chase opened his eyes nurses were just putting an IV in his arm.

''What are they doing?'' He asked a bit startled, but he felt too horrible to get up. The head rush was still there and House walked closer to the bed.

''You are getting antibiotics.''

''Why?''

''You have an urinary tract infection. Happens when you don't take good care of yourself.'' House said as the nurse left the room, Chase now hooked on the fluids and antibiotics.

''Dammit.'' Chase sighed softly.

''You cancelled the nurse.''

''Want to look after myself, want to be able to just do things myself and not have to wait for a nurse.'' Chase just said stubborn.

''Well, for now you can't and if you don't acknowledge that and let the nurse look after, you can go right back to the rehab unit!'' House said strict.

''you have no idea what it is like.'' Chase said angry.

''Oh no I don't? You don't think I have been there with my leg?'' House said angry. He got how upset Chase was, but the last thing he wanted was for Chase to make it worse for himself.

''I want to go home tonight. If you don't let me out I will go and release myself.'' Chase said as even though he did not feel fine, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck here again.

''No, you are not.''

''The hell I am.'' Chase said, pulling himself up by the side of the bed and wanted to pull his wheelchair closer, House pushing it out of his way.

''House!'' Chase was fuming with rage now.

''You need to calm down. You need these antibiotics now or it is only going to get worse.'' House shook his head.

''You think you can decide everything for me?'' Chase was still angry and tried to reach out over the bed to pull his chair within range. He was so angry he couldn't just get up and walk out.

''Fine, suit yourself then – remember you asked me to be your doctor.'' House said as he pushed the chair next to the bed then.

Chase looked as he walked out of the door and angry pulled his chair closer. House was still looking from the hallway and Chase looked even more mad at him now.

Knowing the sides of the bed were really high for him to climb over, he was worried he would fall trying to climb in his chair and House would have front row seats.

His right hand was shaking as he tried and remove the IV with the limited power he still in his hand and after a minute he managed to pull it out.

Climbing over the edge of the bed and finally getting in his chair, House was gone.

Hours later, House made his way to Chase's apartment. He had expected the door to be closed with Chase not letting him in.

The door wasn't locked though and for a second he doubted. He knew that his could easily ruin all friendship that was left between him and Chase.

He opened the door.

Chase was on the couch, looking miserable.

''Came to laugh?''

''No, came to the pity party.'' House said as he opened his bag on the table.

''What are you doing?''

''Making sure you don't kill yourself over something stupid.'' He said as he took an IV bag out of his backpack.

This time, Chase did not object as House put the IV higher up in his arm this time. He noticed the man didn't even flinch as he put the needle in his arm and figured he didn't even have any feeling in that part of his arm. Chase let out a little chuckle as House hung the bag of the curtain rod.

''Did you catheter yourself since doing your little prison break?''

''No.'' Chase admitted. His hands had been shaking so bad he couldn't do it. He knew it was indeed only making his situation worse.

''Mind if I do it?'' House asked. '' I can call your nurse.''

''You do it.'' Chase said, not happy and looking the other way.

''Sure. I will be quick.'' House promised. Trying to make things the least embarrassing he just did it quickly, wanting to get it over with for Chase.

''You know – after I got home me and Stacey broke up. I rather piss the bed than having somebody look after me.''

Suddenly he noticed Chase was crying.

''What is wrong?''

''I feel so embarrassed and I have no idea what I did to deserve this.'' He cried.

''You didn't deserve this.'' House assured Chase, wanting getting up to wash his hands. Instead Chase laid his head against his shoulder. House was not sure what to do. Chase kept on crying and a bit awkward House laid his arm around him.

''You didn't deserve this – and that man will get what is coming for him.'' House promised.

* * *

 **Will things finally look up now that House knows Chase isn't doing too well? I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please le tme know what you thougth, I really appreciate it!**


	14. Prison Visit

Chase woke up in his own bed. His bed was clean and he wondered who did it. Last night was a blur after his emotional breakdown. The infection had made him feel sick and woozy as well and after House had given him his painkillers, he quickly fell asleep.

Getting up, he struggled to get to his chair. Only now he noticed the bag strapped to his leg. Moving the living room, House was finishing getting dressed on the couch.

''You stayed over?''

''Didn't want to leave you alone last night.''

Chase was not sure what to say, but he did appreciate the man looking out for him.

''Changed your catheter to an external one so you don't need to worry about that anymore.''

''You did?''

''Your nurse did.'' House admitted. ''But it means you don't have to worry about cathethering yourself anymore and lessen the infections in the long run.''

''That could be good.'' Chase admitted.

''I am going to make you breakfast. We are going somewhere today.'' House said as he could up from the couch and limped to the kitchen.

''House I am really not in the moo-''

''Well, you don't have a choice.''

Chase rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen table then. Throwing one of the chairs aside, he leaned on the table.

''Uhm did you change my shee-''

''Your nurse came last night and did it.'' House said as he started to crack some eggs in the frying pan. Chase still felt embarrassed, but a bit relieved House would not there to do that.

A few minutes later, House presented him with a large plate of eggs and toast.

''You really need to eat more.'' House told him, the young man looking skinny.

''I am not exercising anyway.''

''You are using plenty of calories though.'' House said as he sat down with a plate as well. ''Besides, you could look into a sport or exersi-''

''Shut it House, I don't think you ever looked into it either.'' Chase just mumbled as he dug into breakfast.

Silent they finished breakfast. Yvon came to help him as House had asked her to come a bit later and Chase tried not to object as much this time.

After the shower, as she was drying him off, he finally said something he knew he shouldn't have had to say. He should have acted differently but he knew he had to say it.

''I am sorry how I have been the last few weeks.'' Chase admitted then. ''I know it was hard for me to get used to this situation – I am still not used to it now. But you are just doing your job. I am sorry.''

''That is okay. I know it can't be easy.'' She said, appreciative of his apology.

''Do you think you can help me with shaving?'' He asked as he had not allowed her to do it since she had come here.

''ofcourse.'' She smiled nicely and grabbed the supplies.

''So you are from Australia yeah?'' She asked as she started shaving the scruff of his jaw.

''Yeah, was born in Melbourne, studied in Sydney.'' Chase answered, glad things were a bit less tense.

''I loved Melbourne.'' Yvon smiled. '' We went to a cricket match there. It was a great city.''

''It's cool you have been.'' Chase said, suddenly feeling a lot better about her.

''My husband has some family there….we went there in 2004. Seems forever ago. It was pretty amazing. Do you miss it?''

''Not really. I miss some friends and the weather, but I don't have much family there or anything.'' Chase admitted.

''Alright, that is you all clean shaven again.'' She smiled friendly and helped him get ready otherwise.

House and him got House's car. He did not know where they were going, but he was not looking forward. The infection still made him feel horrible and he just wanted to sleep. House had gotten him more antibiotics he had to take four times a day now, but he hoped that it would clear in the infection soon.

Suddenly he noticed that they were driving to the prison.

''What?''

''Í thought it might be good for you to see the man that shot you and tell him how you feel.'' House said.

''I don't want to.''

''You should. Your therapist thinks the same.''

Chase rolled his eyes. Ofcourse House was in cahoots with him.

But maybe he was right, maybe it was right to see the man. He had not been to the trial and hearings. Both because he physically couldn't in the beginning and also because he did not want to see the man again.

They went through security and were brought to a visitors room.

The man was sitting at the table and Chase hated seeing him again. Everything that happened in the clinic room came back to him.

The man's eyes grew wide as he saw Chase. House parked his chair and sat down beside him. Chase was not sure what to say looking the man in the face. Although he was not sure what to think, it did make him feel better looking the man that did this to him in the face.

''Hope you are looking forward to the next 11 years.'' Chase finally said.

''I never wanted to do this!'' The man mumbled.

''You shot me in the back.''

''I panicked.'' The man sighed.

''You panicked? That's all you got to say. Look what you did to me?!'' Chase said angry.

''I am so sorry.''

''I – I didn't have any money. The debt was getting bigger and – and my family. I just – I need the pills to se-''

''You could've asked for help. You shot me in the back.'' Chase said angry. ''You see my hands? I can't do my job anymore, I even had to ask my nurse to shave me this morning. And you see that scar in my neck? As if shooting my once wasn't enough, you shot my in the neck and I nearly died.''

The man started to sob now and Chase just shook his head.

''I only tried to help you and you shot me in the back.'' Chase blamed him.

''I am sorry- I will be in here for 11 years and I deserve nothing less.'' The man sighed.

''11 years is too short, I am going to be living with this pain and everything I have lost because you panicked.'' Chase yelled at him.

The man started to sob even louder now.

Knowing that it was not going to change anything about his situation and there was nothing more to say the man, Chase looked at House.

''Let's go.'' Chase just sighed and house took him home.

House made dinner for the both of them and promised to stay another night. Even though Chase seemed to feel a lot better, they were both still worried he would get another autonomic dysreflexia and he did not want Chase to be alone.

Later that night, after they had gone to bed, House woke up.

House was in the living room but woke up as he heard Chase moaning softly from the bedroom. A bit worried he got up and grabbing his cane he walked to the bedroom.

Knocking on the door, he waited for Chase's answer.

''Chase, you alright? Want me to come in?''

''Yeah.'' He finally heard and walking in, Chase was crying.

''What is wrong?''

''It's my back.'' Chase gritted his teeth.

''Alright, I will fix it.'' House promised and he hobbled to the bathroom. Grabbing a vial of morphine and a syringe he put those on the nightstand.

''I am going to turn you, okay?''

Chase nodded and tried to help as much as possible. He felt really vulnerable with his old boss having to help him. House turned him on his front and disinfected his skin.

''Going to push it into the space between your spinal cord and the vertebrae, should make it a lot better.''

''Do it.'' Chase just gritted his teeth and House did so. He flinched for a second as House was above where he had lost the feeling in his body, but he knew it would get a lot better after.

''Alright, should start working quickly.'' House promised him and Chase nodded. House turned him around again and helped him sit up a bit with some pillows in his back. He still felt uncomfortable with his boss sitting here while he was in his boxers and a shirt. But he did know House understood how it felt to need unwanted help, so he tried not to mind it too much.

''How do you feel about seeing the man in prison?'' House asked then as he sat on the edge of the bed besides Chase.

''Alright, I guess. At least he regrets it. But that doesn't make it better for me.'' Chase said annoyed.

Looking down at his leg, he looked at the urine bag strapped onto his leg just under his boxers and felt embarrassed in front of House again, but for now he just wanted the infection to go away. Maybe this was a better idea.

''Nothing is going to make it better. It is hard to accept, I know that, but nothing is going to change your situation.''

''I think I might look for a different apartment. One that is more adapted to me so I can do more myself again.'' Chase sighed. Looking around the bedroom, he realized that there were a ton of memories in this place, but all of them seemed bittersweet now. The time he had spend here with Cameron, as well as how everything had changed for him now.

''That might make things better.''

''I know.'' Chase nodded. ''I just- I can't deal with this pain forever. I do understand your Vicodin use. I know the surgery might help but I all can do now is move my arms. I don't want to go back to not being able to use my own wheelchair.''

''I still want to look into it again if we can do something less evasive.''

''Thanks, I appreciate that.'' Chase smiled.

''You should go back to sleep. So should I honestly.'' House said and Chase nodded. Helped the young man lay down again and made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room.

Looking at the ceiling, Chase was not sure what to think of today. He had hated seeing the man, but he felt relieved. Even though he still hated his situation, he also knew was House was right. And he could make it better by moving possibly. Maybe things would still be better.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought! I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**


	15. The Bar

They got ready in the locker room. Thirteen helped him with his shirt as he couldn't get the buttons closed himself because of his hands.

The bar he had gone very often before, near his apartment, was their gig for tonight. He had really wanted to go out but had been nervous going alone. Luckily Thirteen was in for a night at the bar and he had been looking forward to it all week.

It was 8 months since the shooting incident and he had not gone out since. Usually he would go at least two nights a week to a bar and pick up a girl. But now that he was tired all the time and his health left a lot to be desired he had not been out at al. Besides that he was also just too nervous.

Soon, he was also moving to another apartment that was currently being adapted for him. He was nervous about the move and also sad. But he knew leaving to another apartment would also give him so independency back.

Plus it would leave all the memories he still had of his failed marriage behind as well.

He and Thirteen made their way to a bar after work.

He quickly claimed a table as they came in so she could sit down too and he didn't have to look up all evening as she was getting some drinks.

''here, I asked if they couldn't fill it up all the way.'' Thirteen said as she put the glass down and he picked it up with both hands.

''Thanks, got it.'' He said as he took it and they hit their glasses together. It was really helpful it wasn't filled all the way up, since his hands were still weak and shaky.

Further up the bar, there was a woman chatting with another woman.

''Had any dates since you got home?'' Thirteen asked as she saw him look.

''No – not since getting shot.'' He shook his head, taking another sip.

They finished their first drinks and Thirteen was just getting them another drink when she saw a woman sitting down by the table with Robert. Stopping in her tracks, she took her distance, staying at the bar. His face lit up and it was nice to see him getting the female attention again he loved so much.

''Karen.''

''Robert.'' He said as he shook her hand.

''So, what do you do Robert?'' Karen said as she sat down across form him.

''I am a doctor. I consult with the diagnostics department.''

''Alright, let me get you a drink – what are you drinking?''

''Long island ice tea.''

''Well, one coming up then.'' Chase said as he maneuvered his chair back, Karen looking shocked.

He tried not to mind her face as he made his way to the bar. She probably hadn't seen the wheelchair as it had been mostly hidden under the table.

The bartender walked with him to the table and put the glasses down as there was no way he could take them back on his own.

''Thanks.'' He said, looking back at Karen, worried for what she was going to say.

''Can I ask what happened to you?'' Karen asked.

''I got shot.'' Chase just said, not really wanting to talk about it.

''You were policeman, military?'' She asked curious.

''No, was also a doctor.''

''Are you the doctor of the shooting incident at the hospital here?'' She asked, and he just nodded.

''Look, I don't really want to talk about that.''

''Oh, I am sorry.''

''It is fine, I just don't want to talk about it.'' Chase explained.

There was an awkward silence of about a minute.

''So what do you do?'' He tried to get conversation going again.

''I work as a primary school teacher.'' Karen answered.

''That is really cool.'' He smiled.

''I am probably going to go back for my friend. Thanks for the drink though.'' Karen said as she got up. She looked back at him once more and started talking with his friend again.

Thirteen saw him and walked his way.

''She saw the wheelchair, and when she did she started talking about the shooting and then she was no longer interested when I didn't want to talk about it.'' Chase said bummed.

''Well, she is not worth it. Another drink?''

Chase nodded, drinking the last bit of beer in his glass she walked away to get some more.

Thirteen walked to the bar, looking around the bar as well in the hopes of finding another girl she could hopefully get Chase to talk to. He looked so bummed and she hoped it would give him some more self-confidence.

''Hey, can you bring a wine to the woman over there? It's from him.'' She pointed back at Chase. She took their own drink as well and put the beer in front of him, backing off a bit as she saw the woman walking their way.

''So you send over a wine?'' A woman was suddenly standing beside him.

''Uhm''

Thirteen stood behind her and winked.

''Yeah, yeah I did.''

The woman smiled. ''Thanks.''

You are welcome.'' Chase smiled, glad to have something to get Karen's reaction of his mind.

She sat down on the free chair beside him and smiled.

''I mean – I saw her do it – she making sure you are not leaving alone tonight?''

''She is a great wingwoman yeah.'' Chase just smiled.

''Well, cheers.'' She smiled and they hit their glasses together.

''I am Julie.''

''I am Robert.''

''You are from Australia I presume.''

''I am.'' Chase nodded.

''So you left the nicest beaches of the planet to come the Atlantic boardwalk. Totally understandable.''

They laughed together.

''Yeah, I couldn't stay in Australia - mad story.'' Chase started joking along with her.

''So I was surfing and –

''True story?'' She was joking along.

''True story! Okay, so this giant croc came over and I was on my surfboard –'' Chase couldn't keep his laughter in.

''I am sure this is going to be a true story.''

They laughed.

''Anyway so the croc came up and got in cahoots with a shark. They thought I was the best surfer of whole of Victoria – I mean, I don't want to brag but!''

Julie was still laughing, and it gave him some self-confidence again.

''They decided to stop my surfing career and knocked me off my board and tried to get to me. I think they are still hunting me to this very day.''

Julie chuckled.

''No, I just moved here for work.'' Chase admitted.

''I like the other story way more.''

Suddenly the glass of beer slipped from his hand, falling over Julie. A bit shocked she looked at him, jumping up then.

''I am so sorry!'' He said, damning his hands.

''It is fine.'' She said a bit annoyed, grabbing some napkins of the table.

''Really, I am so sorry, my hands –''

''It is fine, really.'' She just said, but she did not seem to happy as she was wiping off her light brown dress.

''Don't worry, I will take care of the dry cleaners.''

''Really. It is fine.'' She just said. ''I got to go, want to get this dress of me now.''

''Sorry again. Can I have your number.''

''Maybe I will see you around some time.'' Julie said as she grabbed her stuff and left.

''Want another drink?'' Thirteen asked careful.

''No I just want to go home.'' Chase said miserable.

Thirteen walked with him to his apartment and made sure he was okay – she was pretty sure he wasn't – he looked like he was going to cry any minute.

''Thought talking to some girls would boost your confidence a bit.''

''Well not tonight.'' Chase admitted as Thirteen got his coat off.

''Alright, I should order an uber soon.'' She said as she took her phone from her purse.

She left soon and he thanked her for the nice evening. Even though not everything had worked tonight, he hoped that they could do this again. Looking around the house, he was glad he was leaving here soon and it hopefully felt a bit like a clean slate.

Yvon arrived to help him get to bed and about 20 minutes later, he was in bed and heard the nurse lock the door. He had kept it in while she was here, but now the tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt so angry and embarrassed. Karen looking at his wheelchair and losing all interest and how he had messed it up with Julie.

His back started to hurt again and he realized that his painkillers were out of reach as well.

Not being able to turn on his side on his own, he figured it was probably for the best that there was no woman beside him, even though he had wished there was.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter with Chase finally hitting the bar again. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter!**


	16. New beginnings

Chase looked around his apartment after a long day of unpacking his stuff.

There were some boxes he still had to unpack, but it took a lot longer now.

He was chilling on the large couch he had splurged on with getting this apartment and TimTam was asleep on his chest. A few days ago he had finally moved in here. Even though he had kept most of his furniture, he wanted to make this place his home and had gotten some new stuff. He was tired from working from home today and unpacking more stuff. Even though he had managed, it took him so much time he was exhausted. Since he was too tired to cook, he had ordered a pizza. He wasn't too hungry, but knew he had to eat. The doorbell rang and he got up.

''Come on you got to move.'' He told the cat as he pushed her of his chest and made his way to his chair. Pulling it closer, it took effort to pull himself in, but made his way to the door as quickly as possible. With the new large apartment, it was a lot easier to move around as the flooring was a lot better as well as the furniture being arranged a lot better for him.

Opening the door, the delivery of his pizza was here.

''Got your pizza.'' The man said and handed it to him.

''Thanks.'' He smiled and took it.

He was going to enjoy tonight. Tomorrow he was going into the hospital for the surgery. Even though he had not wanted to do it, Foreman had assured him together with the orthopedic surgeon that if they could stabilize his vertebrae further, his pain could get a lot less.

Especially after things had gone on the bar, he wanted to take the risk to make it better.

He was super nervous, but with all the pain he had suffered through the last month, he just wanted the pain to go away.

As he had finished the pizza, he started to pack his bag. He would probably have to stay a few days, but at least time he could come prepared.

He was scared though that when he got home, he would be able to do even less himself. He was worried that he would lose the little feeling and power he had in his arms. But it was a worth the gamble because of the pain. He was worried to end up like House.

Making his way to the bathroom, he was still so glad his therapist had helped work out what he needed here. Even though he still needed Yvon in the evening, it was a lot easier to do more things himself. The sink was made so he could easily access it with his wheelchair and the mirror was lowered, so he could use the sink to lean on when doing his hair and shaving. Even though the latter was not going great, he knew practice would make perfect.

Besides that he also got a large tub as he hoped it would help with his back pain. Even though Yvon usually helped him shower, he could get himself into the tub and get the whirlpool going so that his muscles relaxed. Yvon had joked it would be large enough to take a lady in someday as well and he could only hope that would happen someday.

After the bath, he was packing the last stuff he wanted to take. It was an invasive surgery that would take it's toll. Even though he was not looking forward to it, he was looking forward to having less pain.

As he had everything packed, he laid down on the bed, putting the head part up and watched a bit of TV. He was glad he had gotten a small TV in his bedroom now as he spend a lot of time in bed now. Stretching out his legs, he was glad he had moved. It was not like this apartment suddenly fixed everything, but it did make things a bit easier. He had also gotten a bed that as easier on his body and he could higher and lower as well. It had made getting dressed and undressing even with Yvon a lot easier.

He had just finished the movie when Yvon came in.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She smiled. She was glad for the man that he had been able to move for a better apartment.

''I am good, how are you?''

''always great.'' She smiled. The last weeks things had gotten a lot lighter and friendlier between them.

''I will take your laundry and get it all back here cleaned and pressed.'' Yvon said as she picked up the hamper and loaded it into a bag. Usually he washed it himself but she helped him with folding and ironing.

''Thanks so much.'' Chase said and she helped him sit on the edge of the bed to help him get undressed.

''Nervous?''

''Yeah. Things could go very wrong.'' Chase admitted. ''At least you have some more time with your husband the next few days.''

''Well, I have a few more clients than just you – don't get jealous now – but I will miss your temper in the morning for these few days.'' She joked.

As they got him changed and made sure he was ready for the night, she reached into her bag and handed him an envelope. Opening it there it was a sweet card from her and her husband wishing him luck with the surgery.

''Wanted to send it, but figured I might as well give it.

''Thank you, that is very sweet of you.'' Chase smiled.

''Alright, I will see you tomorrow, then we will get you all ready for the hospital.''

''Sounds good, thanks so much.'' Chase said again before she walked out of the bedroom, closing the odor and he heard her leaving the house.

He was still nervous for tomorrow but tried not to think about it for too long.

* * *

He came to the hospital early in the morning. The surgery would be at two and he was already in a bed, prepper for the surgery.

''Hey, can I come in?'' Thirteen looked around the corner.

''ofcourse.'' Chase said. Before he would have felt embarrassed about being a hospital gone, pretty bare in front of a coworker, but the last few months he had slowly gotten used to it.

''Just wanted to come see you, we don't have a case and Foreman and House are preparing for your surgery-''

''House is going to be there?''

''Yeah, he wanted to make sure you are okay and see if he could assist.''

Chase smiled, glad that people cared about him.

''nervous?''

''Yeah.''

''Guess that was a dumb question.'' Thirteen admitted.

''It's not, I am nervous but know that when the pain gets better, everything should get better.'' Chase said.

''True, well, you should be taken any minute now, so I will leave you be.'' She said and wished him all the best once more. A nurse came to give him the sedative and he didn't experience much of the ride to the OR.

Foreman, House and the surgeon were waiting for him there.

''You ready to go under?'' The anesthetist asked.

''Yeah, I am ready.'' Chase said with a deep sigh. He was nervous about it but knew it would get a lot better if this surgery was successful. He knew that it was worth it, even though he was scared.

Waking up, he was doing better than the last time he had been under anesthetics.

Luckily this time he didn't feel as sick. He had just been awake for a while, trying to come to grasps with being awake again. He felt his hands on the blanket, and it made him hopeful that everything had gone well. He was still in recovery, but hoped he was going to a private room soon. The door beside him opened and looking towards it, House came walking in.

''How are you feeling?''

''Alright, tired.'' Chase admitted. House put up the bed a bit, Chase under too much medication to really feel anything.

''How is the pain?'' House asked but Chase ignored him, looking down at his hands, he straight away tried to lift them up. Even though his arms felt heavy, he did notice they came up, both of his hands.

''house – my hands are fine.'' He smiled excited.

''Again, how is your pain?'' House asked, although he seemed happy for the young man and his excitement.

''Just – just regular surgery pain. I guess that is better.'' Chase said, still so glad he had not lost the function in his hands and arms.

''We found a bone piece left in your spinal cord which could have easily caused the pain. Foreman and your neurosurgeon removed it very carefully. This does not mean you will be pain free, but it should be better.''

''That is great.'' Chase smiled. He knew the pain in his back would never fully go away, but he was hopeful this would make it a lot better.

Looking at his hands, he also noticed they were shaking a lot less than they had been before. Even though he still couldn't move his fingers that well, his movements seemed a lot more coordinated, the shaking seemed a lot less now.

''We can remove the drain from your back tomorrow and in two days Michael will come in so you can start physical therapy.''

''Thanks.'' Chase just smiled, appreciating that House was looking after him so carefully. He looked his boss walked out of the room and down to his hands again. The shaking really seemed a lot less, and he was not sure if it was the anesthesia and painkillers, or if this was really something positive.

 **I can't believe I ended a chapter on a positive note! I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review :) Hopefully till next chapter!**


	17. Friday Night

Michael had come to work with him from home as he was the last one planned today anyway. He had some of the equipment at home as well. It really helped him as he did not have to worry about getting to the hospital. He would start working again next week. It was two weeks since the surgery and even though his back was still sore, overall it had gotten a lot better. Under the line where it had been no feeling before, he felt some pressure from time to time, and he hoped it meant more feeling was returning.

His hands were a lot more stable and even though he did not have a lot more power in his hands yet, it did helped that his hands didn't shake as much anymore. They had not expected that would have happened with the surgery, but it had. It made Robert excited to find out what more the surgery had done to his body. He hoped it would mean that he would still get a lot more use back.

''Alright, think this session is over.'' Michael said as he took the dumbbell from Chase. His hands and wrists were hurting a bit from this exercise, but he knew it was working.

''Going to do anything fun tonight?'' Michael asked as it was Friday.

''No, no, probably just going to sit on the couch and watch a movie probably.'' Chase admitted. Michael helped him up back into his chair.

''Not the outgoing type?''

''I used to be. Just don't think it for me anymore.'' Chase admitted as he took the towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

''Why not?''

''Will just be in the way with my wheelchair. Not exactly doing that well with the ladies either.''

''Hate to hear you say that. Why would you be in the way?'' Michael said as he packed his bag.

''Just the way I feel about it.'' Chase said.

''Alright, I think you should just go out if you want to.'' Michael told him. ''Could be a fun time and it will be good to go out on your own right? Well, see you next week.''

''See you next week.'' Chase mumbled as Michael left and he let out a loud sigh. He knew Michael was right, but after the last time he had gone out to a bar he really did not feel comfortable doing it again. Especially not alone.

Making his way to the bathroom for a quick bath, he looking into the mirror as the bath was filling.

He didn't look bad, he knew that but he wasn't that sure about his looks anymore. Looking at his thin body and the wheelchair, he was not so sure about himself anymore. He was sporting nearly a full on beard as he had not shaven since the surgery and even though he didn't like that, he was not sure about just leaving it. At least the scar was less clear now.

But he also knew that Michael was right, he should still just have fun. Finally he decided to just go tonight on his own. He was even closer to the bars than before and he could always go home early.

Making his way to the mirror, he felt even luckier his hands were more stable. Slowly but steadily he managed to shave the scruff of his jaw and throat.

Getting ready then after all, he made the bath a really quick one and made his way to the wardrobe. He knew that he had limited options, having to dress himself but just went for his favorite pair of jeans and a sweater. On the bed he struggled to get dressed. Especially the jeans took a long time, having to pull it up bit by bit. Usually with Yvon he was done getting dressed within five minutes, but now it took him nearly twenty minutes, and he almost fell of the bed in the process as well.

Grabbing his shoes, he slipped them on his feet but had nowhere to put his feet to tie the laces. He knew that if he did it from his wheelchair he would most likely end up on the floor and instead he just lifted up his foot and put the laces under his shoe before putting his foot down again, hoping it would keep them in place there. Even if he had somewhere to tie them, he was pretty sure he wouldn't manage with his hands. At least he didn't have to walk on them anyway.

After a quick dinner, he made his way out and went to the bar he had been a while ago with Thirteen. He was a bit nervous as he made his way inside alone. Ordering a beer, he really noticed the difference with before the surgery grabbing money from his wallet and taking the glass. Making it back to the table he had been before as well, he put it down and looked around.

Besides that, he had usually been stuck in bed on Fridays night because his back pain had been too bad.

Suddenly he noticed the girl he had met the last time and dropped his beer over. For a second he thought about just leaving so that she did not see them. But instead he took a deep breath and made his way towards her.

''Hey, glad you got the dress cleaned up.'' He said as he stopped his chair beside her and she noticed him, looking at him with a smile.

''I did - sorry I left last time.'' She smiled.

''That is fine. Can I buy you a drink?'' Chase offered.

''Again, actually there is a lounge bar nearby, want to go there? Bit easier to chat.'' She offered as it would be a bit easier to talk.

''Sure.'' Chase smiled.

They might their way over the bar where the music was a lot calmer and they could talk a lot easier.

They ordered some drinks as they got settled by a table.

''Promise I won't throw this drink all over you this time.''

''Sounds good, I should have reacted better though.'' She apologized.

''That is fine, it was a shitty situation for the both of us.'' Chase shrugged it off.

''After that exciting story you told me, why did you move here for work?'' She tried to pick up conversation again after the last time.

''I am a doctor and did a fellowship in Princeton and I stuck around after, still a part of the same department.''

''General or teaching?''

''Teaching.'' Chase answered.

''I work in general.'' Julie smiled.

''Do you?'' Chase said pleasantly surprised.

''I work as a nurse practitioner in the ER.''

''You are a braver person than I am. I was a resident in ER and the stress gets mad.'' Chase shook his head thinking about the crazy years in Melbourne.

''I remember the clinic closing about half a year ago in teaching because of a shooting incident. It was absolute madness in our ER.'' She laughed as she knew he would understand, the smile sliding from her face as she saw his.

''I am sorry, were you there?'' Her face started to get red.

''Yeah-''

''Oh god, I am so sorry.'' She said putting the pieces together in her head.

''It is fine, but yeah, I am thát doctor.'' Chase explained.

''I am so sorry.'''

''It is okay, really.'' He assured her. ''To answer your next question, the paralysis is because of the shooting.''

''Spinal cord injury?''

''Yes.'' Chase nodded. ''The vertebrae the bullet hit shattered because of the impact. Bone fragments got in the cord and it took days before I was stable enough to have them removed. Some damage was done then.''

''And that scar in your neck is not from the shark and the croc I think?''

''Second bullet, that one hit an artery. Pretty sure after two days I had more blood from transfusions than from myself.''

''I am really sorry.''

''It is fine, I can't change it, just got to make the best of it. Had a surgery two weeks ago and still improving.'' He said as he finished his drink in one go.

''I am just glad that you made it through and we get to share some drinks now.''

''Me too.''

''And don't worry, I had another surgery and my hands are lot more stable now.'' He joked as they got new drinks from one of the waitresses.

''I shouldn't have reacted like that-''

''Again, shit situation for the both of us.'' He shrugged it off.

''So what department do you work in?'' Julie asked.

''The diagnostics department.''

''Damn, I am stuck stitching up drunk people and dealing with snotty babies with overconcerned mums and you get the real good cases.'' She joked.

''My boss doesn't take too many cases so it can get very boring.'' He admitted.

They chatted a while longer and Robert was so glad to chat with her about anything and everything. His world had been so small since getting short with being home and in the hospital most of the time.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long enough.

''I need to go home soon, sorry.'' Chase said as he checked his watch. Yvon would be there at eleven and he did not want to waste her time. Before he had stayed out till deep in the night but now he had a curfew.

''That's a shame, had a great time.''

''Let's exchange numbers.'' Chase smiled and she put her number in his phone.

''I can't text yet but I can send you voice messages.'' Chase said and she nodded.

''Yeah, that is good. '' She smiled. Together they made their way to the exit. He offered to call her a cab, but she assured him again that she lived very closeby and they parted ways, he was barely on his way when he heard her voice again.

''Robert?'' He suddenly heard and he turned his chair around.

''Yeah?''

''You should invest in some Velcro shoes.'' Julie laughed. He started to laugh as well seeing the laces dragging over the pavement and after tucking them in his shoes, they really waved their goodbyes.

Yvon was just unlocking the door as he arrived.

''I had expect you to be on the couch honestly.'' She said surprised as she saw him.

''Gotta enjoy the party life while I am still a young god.'' Robert joked.

Yvon closed the door behind him. She was not sure what had happened, but he was glad to finally see Robert Chase in good spirits.

* * *

 **Wow, I did really just end the chapter on a positive note! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for reading!**


	18. Back to the clinic

Today was his first day back at work since the surgery and he was feeling good. Even though not all of the pain in his back had gone away, he was feeling a lot better. It also really helped with his hands and even though he still did not have a lot of power in his fingers, it was improving and his movements were a lot more coordinated.

Making his way into the office, it was good to be back. The surgery was three weeks ago now and his pain had been a lot more manageable. Even though he knew he would keep pain in his back and that would probably never go away, he felt a lot more positive. He had not had a bad day since the surgery and he hoped it would stay that way.

The office was empty beside House watching TV and a bit annoyed he opened the door, making his way to the table and grabbing one of the files on it.

''There was a patient right?''

''Got a diagnosis and he is already in surgery. The rest of the team went home. Worked nonstop for 48 hours.'' House yawned.

Annoyed Chase closed the file again.

''Couldn't let me know that on my first day back.''

''What?'' House shrugged.

''Nevermind, I'll go make myself useful somewhere else then.'' Chase sighed as he grabbed his stuff.

He knew he should probably head to the clinic as there was not much else he could do. He was nervous, putting his name tag on his shirt. As the doctor's jacket was really uncomfortable with his chair, he had ditched it for now.

Biting his lip, he looked at the doors to clinic.

''You don't have to go in there, you know that.'' Cuddy suddenly stood beside him.

''I can't avoid the clinic forever.'' Chase admitted, but he really did not want to go into the clinic area.

''You really don't have to do clinic duty ever again.''

''I want to again. I want to enjoy being a doctor again and not just sitting in the diagnostics office.'' Chase admitted. Looking down to the floor, he was not sure what to do. It was not just the place itself, but it also made him nervous that he was not sure if he could really help people in the clinic. Even with the improved movement in his hands, he wasn't sure if he could do everything necessary.

Not sure what to do, he left the front of the clinic and made his way to the locker room, silently contemplating what he was going to do, all the memories of the clinic.

Finally he did make a decision, heading down to the diagnostics office.

''House?''

The man looked up from the TV.

''Still no case.''

''I know – can you – can you come to clinic with me?'' Chase finally asked. House was not sure what to say. Usually he would joke at him, even mock him but now it didn't seem right. Chase's voice was shaking and he sounded vulnerable.

''it is just for the first time, I am no-''

''Let's go.'' House said as he got up. Feeling bad how little confidence Chase seemed to have, they made their way to the clinic together. He did not doubt the man in any form, but it was a shame that he was doubting himself.

''Got anything good?'' He said very nervous, talking to the nurse behind the desk. The last time he had made a step towards this desk, it had been the last step he had ever made.

''Mom and daughter, came in cause the daughter fell from her bike and hurt her arm.''

''Sounds good.'' Chase said nervous.

House kept his distance. He knew Chase and especially since it was a young child, he knew he would knock it out of the park. He got the man's nervousness though. He had not been here in months and House was not sure how Chase felt being back in the clinic.

Making his way into the room, there was a young girl sitting with her mom. Chase made his way over to the girl and stretched out his hand.

''My name is doctor Chase, what is your name?''

''Emmy.'' She said nervous.

''That is a really nice name. That grumpy man behind me is my boss and he is just checking in with me because I just returned to work – is that okay with you?''

She nodded again and her mom smiled as Chase shook her hand as well.

''So what happened?'' He asked as he looked at the girls bruised wrist.

''I fell from my bike.''

''Oh no - where does it hurt?'' Chase asked friendly and she pointed at her wrist.

''Alright, can I take a look?'' Chase asked kindly as the girl looked really scared. Finally she let him take a look at her swollen wrist and she whimpered as he touched it.

''I think it might be broken, so I am going to get another doctor to take a picture of your wrist, okay?'' Chase said slowly, hoping to make her feel at ease.

''Does that hurt?''

''No it doesn't.'' He promised her.

''Okay.'' She nodded. He directed them to radiology and knew it wouldn't be too long until he would see them again.

''You did great.'' House complimented him. He was always impressed that while he did not like any patient, Chase was so good with children.

''Really? It was just a broken wrist.'' Chase said a bit unimpressed with himself.

''Yeah, really.'' House said and he meant it. He was glad seeing Chase getting back into things.

''I am sure you will manage finishing up here without me.''

Chase nodded and he waited around for the girl and the mom to come back from the x-ray as well as the results to come back. He was looking through the room, still nervous. It was not the same room he had been in with the man months ago when he had been shot, but he was still nervous being here.

An orderly came to bring him the X-ray and he agreed with the radiologist that her wrist was broken. Luckily it was a clean break and he knew that it would heal well and quick since she was so young.

Making his way back into the room, Emmy looked a bit less upset now.

''So I just took a look at your picture – do you want to see it?'' He asked and she nodded. Opening the file, he showed her the x-ray and she was looking in awe.

''See that little black line there?'' He asked her as he pointed it out.

''Yeah.''

''That means that your wrist is broken.'' He said. ''But it will be better very soon – I'd say 6 weeks.''

She pouted but nodded then.

''I will get somebody to put a cast around it – you can pick the colour!'' Chase tried to cheer her up and finally a small smile came to her face.

''Do they have pink?''

''I am sure they do, good choice.'' Chase smiled as he grabbed the file together to finish up.

''Thank you doctor Chase.'' The mom thanked him, telling the girl to do the same.

'Take care.'' He said and got one of the nurse to put a cast on her arm.

Knowing that finishing the paper work would take him a while longer than usually he settled outside in the sun to finish up. Writing took him a lot longer than before – even though he had always had a doctor's handwriting.

His phone started to ring from the bag hanging from the back of his chair and he grabbed it, saw it Julie whom he had met at the bar a week ago.

''Hey - I'm just sitting outside finishing some paper work – yeah, spoiled physician having the time to eat lunch.'' Chase laughed. Chatting just for a minute and talking about meeting up again soon, he continued the paperwork.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and looking up he saw Julie standing beside him, panting and looking like a mess in her scrubs.

''I assume you are a fast runner.'' He joked, but glad to see her.

''Just a quick lunch.'' She smiled as she sat down.

Walking to the cafeteria with Wilson, House bummed some lunch of him and they made their way outside.

''Don't look back immediately but Chase is sitting there with a girl.'' Wilson hissed as they sat down. House turned around immediately, Wilson rolling his eyes.

Looking at the table, he saw Chase and the girl chatting and laughing with each other.

''Looks like he didn't lose his moves.''

''Well, he didn't lose his pretty face.'' House mumbled as he turned his chair a bit, sitting beside Wilson so that he could keep looking at them.

''That's really nice though for him.'' Wilson smiled, glad to see the young man looking happy again for the first time in a long time.

''Better hope she doesn't make him worse.'' House said a bit more bleak.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter of Chase going back to the clinic and having some positive expierences and House and Wilson finding out about the girl he met before! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought before you leave!**


	19. Date Night

They had finished the case and he had done some work in the clinic, but he left right in time to go home.

Julie was coming by tonight and they were going to make dinner at his house. Even though he had never been great at cooking, he hadn't prepped any dinner since he had gotten shot. He had wanted to get the groceries, but she had insisted on doing it. Honestly, he was glad about it, because he really did not enjoy going to the grocery market anymore.

At home he quickly changed his shirt and did a last check-up in the mirror. The apartment was completely clean with some help from Yvon and he was excited to have her over.

There was a knock on the door and Chase made his way to the door.

''Please come in.'' Chase said as he pulled the door open. Julie carried the groceries in and put them on the table. TimTam had just been sleeping on the table and jumped off, hissing at her.

''That's Timtam, don't mind him, he is an idiot.'' Chase said.

''He is cute.'' Julie said, wanting to pet him but the cat ran off.

''Told you he is an idiot.'' Chase smiled.

''It is good to see you again.'' Julie said as she was unpacking the groceries.

''That is what you say now, until you find out I am a disaster in the kitchen.'' Chase joked.

''I am not great either, but I am sure we can produce something tasty together.'' Julie said as she was carrying some stuff to the cupboard.

''I have not made dinner since I got shot.'' Chase admitted. ''The team I work with has been great with making meals for me since I got home and my nurse helps me out. Guess I should get back into it.''

He felt a bit bad having to admit he had a nurse looking after him but figured she would know anyway.

He was setting the table as she was cutting the vegetables. He wanted to help her, but since his hands didn't have enough fine motor skills yet he knew he couldn't. But the surgery had made it so much better, he knew it would get easier eventually.

''You look really great.'' He told her.

''Thanks – I just threw something on after shift to be honest.''

''So did I, but you look better.'' Chase said as he made his way towards her and tried to help her make dinner.

He was tossing the meat around the pan as she was still cutting the vegetables. He was glad he felt he was of any use now his hands were getting better.

''This is a really nice big kitchen.'' She complimented him as they finished what they were doing and throw it in the casserole.

''I just moved here.''

''it is really nice.''

''I can show the rest if you want.'' He offered and she nodded. She followed him to the bedroom. Even though he knew his apartment was not fully decorated yet, he was proud to show it off to her.

''This is where the magic happens?'' She joked.

''If you mean where my nurse tells my ties and shirt don't match, then yes.'' Chase joked. ''The bathroom is just to the left.''

She took a step inside and saw the large bag of medication on the sink.

''Impressive pharmacy you have there.'' She said, looking at the bag.

''It ehm – it is getting a lot better. But I have to keep managing my pain and stuff.'' He said. They went back to the kitchen where dinner was done now. She was stacking it on the plates and they sat across from each other at the table.

''This amazing.'' She sighed as they dug in.

''Only because you made it.'' He laughed.

''Not much of a cook huh?''

''Nah, usually just picked up something after work.'' He admitted. Usually he really did that, or made something easy. As he had never been raised with a very healthy diet as his mom couldn't be arsed taking care of it, he had kept it up although he did try to keep healthy working out.

''How was your shift today?''

''Busy but good.'' Julie nodded. '' Just the average Tuesday. Did you get an interesting case?''

''We finished it early. Usually the team works nonstop until the case gets solved. Boss won't let me do that anymore – at least not for now.'' Chase admitted. He hated it when House send him home and didn't let him work but he knew his body couldn't keep up with that. He hoped that in the future he would be able to again.

''So you got home early?''

''I worked in the clinic after.'' Chase explained.

''You feel okay being there? –It is none of my business if you don't want to tell me.'' She asked concerned.

''It not always easy being back in the clinic, but it is work and I do like being in the hospital and helping patients.'' He smiled and she nodded, understood what he was saying.

''Do you need a hand with the dishwasher.'' She offered as they had finished dinner.

''No you settle on the couch, I will get us some drinks.'' He offered and she walked to the couch. She wanted to offer him helping clean up but wasn't sure if he would be okay with that.

Sitting down on the couch, she picked up a picture frame. It was one of a tan Robert standing on the beach – she guessed in Australia – with some other guys. He looked very muscled here and very different from the thin pale man now.

''Would you like a beer or a red or white – or something else?''

''A red please.'' She yelled back and looked at the picture again.

She put it back before he saw her holding it, but it did make her realize how much had changed for him the past year.

Robert made his way towards her with a tray on his lap with the red wines on it.

''Thanks.'' She smiled, taking it from him and he moved to the couch as well. It took a lot of effort

''Sorry, not as graceful as I once was.'' He joked as he made his way onto the couch. It was hard now to even move to the couch, but he did want to sit close to her. Pulling himself onto the couch, she wanted to help him, but he managed.

''Dinner was really nice, thank you – I really enjoyed it.'' Chase said as they hit their glasses together.

''Me too, thanks for having me.'' She smiled back at him.

Timtam jumped on the couch beside her now, but she didn't even mind. Just barely, but still there he felt her hand on his leg and they slowly moved closer.

Slowly they came closer and shared a kiss. Laying his arm around her, he felt so grateful to finally be close to somebody again. It was something he had done weekly before, and he had missed it. But it was also different, he really liked and trusted Julie and hoped things would work out for them in the long run. Holding her in his arms, she laid back against him. Her fingers drew little circles on his hand and even though he did not feel all of it, he felt grateful being so close to her. They kissed again and she laid down against his chest then. Usually he would have done this all so different, but it felt right to take it slow now. His body, and also mentally, he did not feel up for cheap intimacy. Plus, she did not seem like the girl he would want to do that to.

Suddenly there was knock on the door.

''That's the nurse.'' He sighed annoyed.

''That is fine, I should head home.'' She said as she got up and kissed him another time.

''I am sorry.''

''No, that is fine, really. We can see each other soon again.'' She smiled. Quickly she kissed him again and let Yvon in on the way out.

''Looks like somebody had a good night.'' She joked as Chase was moving back to his chair.

''That is none of your business.'' He smiled.

''I know, but I am happy to see you happy.'' She told him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter as well! A bit more positivity for Chase again. Hope you did like it! Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you thought!**


	20. Stay the night

Chase made his way into the office the next morning, House already there.

''You look really upbeat.'' House said. Even though Chase had slowly been getting better, he seemed extra excited today.

''Don't ruin it now.'' Chase joked. Last night with Julie had been great. Even though it made him nervous as well, he was happy about it for now.

''Something you want to tell me?''

''Just – I met somebody. That's all.'' Chase admitted. He had no clue how this was going to turn out and he did not want to jinx it.

He was really nervous though. Before he had been so confident about everything. His body, his looks and his skills in bed and now all of that was gone.

Two days later they met up to order some dinner at his place again. She wanted to invite him over at first, but figured he felt more comfortable staying in his own apartment as everything was adjusted there. Besides that, she was just glad to see him again and didn't really care where.

The food was already there when she arrived.

Case was so glad to see her again as he had missed her during these weeks. The only time he had ever fallen so head over heels before was with his first love in Australia and then with Cameron. He was worried that he was going to feel hurt again, but he did want to try. He had even bought flowers for her and she smiled surprised.

''I want to take you out for dinner next week if that is okay?'' He offered.

''I would like that.'' She smiled. Before he had not wanted to go out for dinner because he felt do clumsy eating his hands, and didn't want to mess up in front of her. But he was starting to trust her, and she was great about everything.

Finishing up dinner, they grabbed some drinks then and sat down on the couch.

Settling together on the couch, he had his arm around her.

Watching a movie together, he couldn't focus on it. But neither could she, she kept looking up at him and soon neither of them paid attention it anymore and instead they talked.

''Your apartment is really nice for a bachelor pad.''

''I have not always been a bachelor.'' He laughed. ''Plus since it is new I decided to just make it look good immediatelly.''

''I wouldn't have guessed with that face you've been a bachelor for long.'' She laughed.

''I have, but I was been married before.'' He admitted.

''Obviously didn't work out.'' Julie said as he didn't sound bitter about it at all.

''No, I was always more into her than she was into me. Eventually things got between us and she left me. Only seven months into the marriage. She should have said no when I proposed.'' He admitted.

''There went your green card.'' She joked and he laughed.

''I promise you I am a fully legal alien. Was before marrying her too.'' He laughed.

''Sounds like she shouldn't have married you to be honest.''

''I wasn't the greatest husband, to be totally honest with you I have not been the greatest guy.'' He admitted. ''Been a bit of an ass to women the last few years, I can't blame if you if you think the same.''

''if I would think that I wouldn't be here.'' Julie told him. ''Although my friend mentioned you are quite known for being a gentlemen at night, but an ass in the morning.''

Spitting out the sip of beer he had just taken, he looked at Julie mortified.

''don't worry, I am not judging you.'' She laughed.

''What about you? Any good drama to share?'' He tried to change the topic.

''Honestly, I was in a relationship, it went well, we moved in together and then we just grew apart.'' Julie shrugged. ''It wasn't dramatic, it was just boring and that was the problem.''

Watching a movie together then, they laid against each other.

Usually everything he had done with a woman was firework and sparks, and now they took it so slow and easy. She was caressing over his hand as she laid against his chest and he kissed her on top of her head then.

''Want me to grab you another wine?'' He offered as she had finished her glass.

''I still need to drive home.'' She said with an annoyed face.

''You don't need to, you could stay over – I mean, you can make the jokes.'' He sighed and she laughed.

''No, you know what? I would like that.'' She took on his offer.

Getting up to grab the glass, he wanted to stop her.

''I offered.''

''I know, but I will save you the hassle.'' She said as she walked to the kitchen. He sat back. Even though he wanted to get angry about her not giving him the chance to do it, but she was right. It was a hassle for him to get back to his chair and getting the full glass back to the living room. Plus she didn't say in condescending, so he really had no reason to be upset about it.

Sitting back down against him, they cuddled some more, both of them more busy with each other than with the movie.

As the movie was done he looked on the clock.

''Ehm, Julie?''

''What is wrong?''

''I uhm – my nurse will be here in a bit.'' He admitted then.

''That is fine.'' She told him as he seemed so worried about it.

''You don't mind?''

''No, I will just wait here.''

He made his way to the bedroom with Yvon as she arrived, Yvon not sure what to say. He felt a bit awkward, wanting to make her feel at home but now she was sitting alone in the living room. Yvon helped him get undressed and ready for bed, quickly leaving then.

Robert was in the bathroom, getting nervous now. He was so glad Julie was here, but he was so worried to mess it up now.

She sat down on his bed, not sure what to do.

A bit nervous, Robert made his way out of the bedroom. He was making his way onto the bed, Julie immediately moving his way and kissing him in his neck.

''I uhm, I have not been intimate with anybody since I got shot.'' Chase admitted as he made his way onto the bed. He really wanted to be intimate with Julie, but he was so nervous about it.

''Do you trust me?''

''Ofcourse.'' He said and she kissed him.

Carefully she climbed on top of him kissing him again. Sitting back on his legs, her hand made it's way into his boxers.

''Can you feel that?''

''Just a little.'' He smiled and she kissed him again. Her hands traced his body and he felt things in parts of his body he didn't know he could still feel them. He was nervous about getting intimate again. Something that had been so normal before, was something he got nervous about now. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him again. Caressing each other body, neither of them seemed sure what to do, but together they made it work.

Caressing her, his hand moved down into her panties now. Even though not every part of his body worked like before, and he was worried about doing something wrong, but Julie didn't seem to think so.

Tenderly, slowly finding each other out, they made love.

* * *

In the morning, he still had his arm wrapped around her and struggled turning around to watch on the alarm how late it was.

''Morning.'' Julie said softly as she moved on her back as well.

''Morning.'' He smiled then, kissing her on her cheek.

''Need me to leave?'' She asked, not sure if he wanted to see her again after what he had told her yesterday.

''No, not if you don't want to leave.'' He assured her as he pulled her against him again.

''What happened to one night Robert Chase?'' She teased him as she turned on her stomach, popping up on one elbow.

''I think that man has changed his ways.'' He smiled at her as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and they smiled at each other.

An hour later she came walking back into his apartment with breakfast. She had left just in time before Yvon had come in and gone to shower and get changed at her apartment. Only to come back. She was going back on shift tonight, and both of them wanted to spend more time together now after their night together.

Chase was dressed and ready for the day now as well and was setting the table. Having breakfast together, he felt so glad she had stayed the night, and everything had gone so well.

''I really like and I am glad you gave me a chance – even knowing how I was - and dealing with my disability.''

''If you want to – then I would love to give it a shot.'' She smiled. Kissing each other, they hoped that they could make it work in the future.

* * *

 **I hope you like the direction where the story is going, although the next chapter will be alot more focused on the diagnostics team! Have a lot more written for the story! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought my leaving a review. Thank you!**


	21. Anger

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Chase was sitting at the table in the diagnostics office. They had just decided that the patient would need an MRI. Even though it was a long case and it was hard to even think of something else that could be wrong with him, Chase felt glad that he did the history with the patient. He had not been able to do much lately it seems but this was something he could still do. He should have gone home three hours ago, but he wanted to be here for a diagnosis. He was leaning on the table as the muscles in his back were hurting from sitting up but he wanted to make it through a full case for once.

''Go do the MRI.'' House told the rest of the team.

''How is your back, hurting?'' He turned to chase then.

''A bit, but it is fine.'' He assured House. The rest left the table to do the test and Chase wanted to quickly grab dinner before the results came back.

''You are going home.'' House told him as he wanted to back up his chair.

''But the patient is not better yet, we don't even have a diagnosis yet.'' He complained. Nobody else was send home except for him.

''You should have gone home 3 hours ago.''

''You never send me home for that reason before.'' He huffed.

''Well the last thing I want is for you to feel worse than the patient tomorrow. Go home.'' House told him.

Angry, Chase made his way to the locker room to grab his stuff. He was grumbling something under his breath as he was grabbing his stuff. He was mad that he was treated different than the rest of the team. Even though he knew House was right and his body couldn't take these long shifts, he was mad about it. He wasn't sending himself home, or Thirteen but instead he was the only one. He knew that over time it would get better as he was still building up his core strength

Suddenly he got a page from House and he made his way to the office, hoping House would tell he could stay.

Making his way to the office, House was sitting at his desk watching TV.

''Your nurse is hot.'' House said as he was still looking at Julie, whom was sitting in the conference room.

''That is not my nurse, that is my girlfriend.''

''Then she is only decent looking for your usual type.''

Chase rolled his eyes and made his way into the diagnostics office.

''Hey what are you do-'' As soon as he wanted to ask it, he remembered.

''What am I-''

''I am so sorry I forgot.'' He said. ''Big case and –''

''It is alright.'' She told him as they shared a kiss.

''I was at your place, but you weren't there.'' She told him as they made their way towards the parking garage together.

''Sorry, case took a lot longer. There goes my offer to cook for you.'' He said, trying to hide how angry he still was.

''We can pick something up on the way back.'' She told him as they made their way to her car. She had a small car and he struggled to get in, but with a little hand from her she managed to get in. They picked up some food on the way and it was even later when they finally arrived home.

Chase made his way onto the couch, the pain in his back getting worse now. Usually in the evening he laid down for a bit as his muscles started to contract and hurt, but since he had been in the office for so long he hadn't done that.

Looking at Julie in the kitchen, he felt bad he forget about her.

She looked tired as well after a long shift. She came walking back from the kitchen with the curry and rice in a bowl with a spoon for him as that was easier.

''Thanks, that is really thoughtful.''

''Need some help sitting up?''

''Yeah.'' He admitted and she helped him sit up a bit more dinner, sitting against him.

''You had a long shift today.''

''Patient isn't better yet. I didn't want to go home but House made me.'' Chase said annoyed as he was scooping the rice around but not really eating it.

''He is right though. Wouldn't want to stress your body right?'' She said a bit concerned.

''It just feels unfair I can't seem to work on a full case anymore.''

''Well, I am shattered, I am going to bed.'' Julie yawned. Soon the both of them were in bed and wrapping his around her, both of them were soon asleep.

Julie woke up in the middle of the night as Robert was shaking. Sitting up, she noticed that he was awake as well and in discomfort.

''Pain?''

''It is really bad.'' He admitted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Julie got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his bag of medication. It was not the first time his pain got bad at night, but every time she struggled seeing him like this.

Grabbing the morphine and a syringe, she injected it into his arm.

''Thanks.'' He sighed, hoping it would help soon. ''I am so lucky to have you.''

''Anything else I can do?'' She asked concerned as she laid the blanket over him again.

''The morphine is helping.'' He sighed softly. She was holding his hand as he was slowly calming down a bit.

''Can I get you something else?''

''No, come here please.'' He just said and she laid against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He knew she was right he should probably do the surgery. After a few minutes, he fell asleep thanks to the morphine.

Waking up, she had already left as her shift started earlier than his. Even though he had to go to the office as well, he was concerned about getting to the office. Looking at the alarm, Yvon would be here in a few minutes. Trying to turn around, a shot of pain shot through his spine again.

Yvon came walking in and looked a big concerned.

''Are you okay?''

''Just a bit tired, pain got really bad tonight.'' Chase admitted as Yvon helped him sit up. Usually he could get himself into his chair, but he felt pretty worthless this morning.

''Did you manage?''

''Julie was here.''

''Do I need to worry about my job?'' Yvon said with a smile.

''Not any time soon.'' He managed to laugh as she helped him get in his chair.

Getting ready for the day, Yvon worried is he was up for going to work today, but he brushed off her worries. He hoped the case was not resolved by the team he got back here as he felt he was not the part of any cases anymore.

Making his way to the hospital with a taxi, the rest of the team was send home for a few hours as they were waiting for some test results. It made him so angry as he wanted to help, but again he no longer seemed to be of much use

''How are you feeling?'' House said concerned.

''I feel fine.'' Chase lied.

''No you don't'' House said as he sat down across from Chase.

''Pain got really bad last night.'' He admitted.

''Go home.''

''No, I want to be here.'' Chase shook his head.

''If the tests comes back we just need to treat him.'' House told Chase. He understood where the man was coming from but the last thing they wanted was for him to hurt his body being around here for so long, especially when he was not feeling great.

''No, I don't feel fine because it is not fair.''

''I know it is not fair. Life it not fair.'' House said, getting up and walking into his office.

Upset Chase started to make his way back home. No matter how much he tried and how hard he pushed, he knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought. :)**


	22. The case

Early in the morning he was waiting outside. Yvon had just left and he was ready and packed to go to work. Waiting for the taxi, he was annoyed about the fact there was a working car parked in his parking spot, he would never be able to drive it again. He wanted to get it adapted eventually, but wasn't at that point yet.

Soon he wanted to start looking at getting an adapted car. Even though Julie didn't mind driving him around, their relationship was still fresh and the last thing he wanted to was to bank on her too much and make her feel like she had to do all of this for him. It felt bad he had to take driving classes again so many years after getting his license, but he knew it would really give him a lot of independency back. Now he usually drove with Wilson when their shifts lined up or took a taxi.

He made his way into the office, dropping off his stuff in a locker. Thirteen was here as well. They had finished a case two days ago and even though Chase was forced to go home in between the case because of his health, the other ones had just had their first day off yesterday. He had gone yesterday and finished up his clinic duty, also putting in extra hours for Thirteen.

''Thanks so much for doing those hours for me yesterday.'' She told him as soon as he walked in.

''No worries, glad to finally get some work done.'' He smiled. ''Enjoyed your day off?''

''I did nothing and it was amazing.'' She laughed.

''Sounds look a good day off after this last week.''

''You did anything nice in the evening?'' She asked as she sat down beside him.

''Me and Julie went out for dinner at the Italian – the new one just around the corner here. She was on the night shift but we must managed to cram dinner in.'' He explained.

''Was it any good.''

''Yeah it was really great, you should give it a try.'' He smiled.

''How's Julie?''

''She is great, spends a lot of time at my place.''

''Glad you are doing well together, after that time at the bar.'' Thirteen mumbled as she looked down at the table.

''We moved past that.''

''Yeah, well, I don't want her to hurt you.'' She said a bit concerned.

The rest of the team arrived and House talked about the case, none of them having any idea.

''Chase, go take his history.''

Grabbing his stuff, he made his way to the patients room.

''Do you know what is wrong with me?'' The man asked a bit mad. Chase wasn't sure what he had done wrong to him but stopped his chair beside the bed.

''I am just to here to take your history.'' Chase said as he took his notebook and put it on the armrest of his wheelchair. Holding his pen, he was glad the man spoke slowly so he could write along. It was nice to get back in on a case and doing this himself again.

''I already gave my history.''

''Not to me and my team, sorry.''

''Hmmpf, keep seeing people and nobody is treating me.''

''I am sure we can soon when we find out what is wrong with you.'' Chase tried to be compassionate, but the man was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly the monitors started to beep and Chase moved closer to the bed. The man was clutching his chest and Chase moved quick. Lifting himself onto the bed he immediately started chest compression, watching the monitor. Struggling with his hands, he panicked and looked at the call button.

Pressing the button to call the code then, he struggled to get his hands straight on the man's chest, but he managed then. Pushing with as much strength as he could bring up with his arms, he pushed down. His shoulders were aching and he was worried that he was not pushing hard enough. There was a bunch of noise on the hallway and he hoped help would come soon. Even though he was able to do the compressions now, he was worried he would have to give up soon.

The door burst open and nurses came walking in. It had at most been a minute, but it seemed like an hour to him.

''Dr. Chase, I can take over.'' One of them told him but he was worried to let go.

''I am fine!'' He told her, pushing his hands down again. Even with the limited feeling in his hand he knew he was pushing deep enough. Keeping it up for another minute, he was panting, not giving up.

''Chase!'' He heard Foreman behind him and when Foreman was close enough, he finally pulled his hands away.

''Great work!'' Foreman told him as he took over. Chase backed off and a nurse helped him sit down in his chair again. Looking as Foreman and Taub took over, he backed off, panting. His arms were tired, but it felt amazing that he had been able to help the patient. Soon, the patient was stabilized and they started to make their way back to the office to think of a diagnosis.

Chase's hands were shaking as he was making his way back towards the office. Suddenly he felt somebody pushing his wheelchair. He wanted to look back and get angry, but his hands were shaking and he allowed Foreman to push his wheelchair. At least the man did not pity him.

''You did great.'' Foreman said.

''Thanks.'' Chase said, stretching out his hand to open the door. Doing so, he immediately wanted to talk about the diagnosis but House was leaning on the table with his arms crossed.

''Go treat him for whipple's disease.''

''We can only rule that out when –'' Taub wanted to object.

''We just did. He got better in general on the antibiotics, we stopped it and he got sick again. It's whipple's and the infection is in his heart.''

''You are an idiot, you know that.'' Chase shook his head. ''If he got better on antibiotics why take him off?''

''Why, I knew you were in the room and I wanted to prove I was right.'' House said as he turned around by the door. ''Better not let Cuddy know.''

The team walked out to treat the patient.

A bit mad, Chase made his way after House.

''Are you out of your damn mind?!'' He yelled as he made his way into the office after him.

''Why?''

''You hoped the patient would have a heart attack?''

''He had you in the room, I was right.'' House said as he sat down.

''House, I could've not been able to do the compressions, you seen my hands?!'' Chase got angry.

''But you did, and the only one doubting you is yourself.'' House said as he threw his legs up on the desk.

''You are an idiot, the man could have died.''

''But now we know what is wrong with him.''

Chase rolled his eyes.

''You did great in there, and the patient is going to be better. If you don't like unorthodox methods, I am not sure what you are still doing here after all these years. Besides that, you should probably look for another doctor.''

''Fine.'' Chase grumbled as he wanted to make his way to the locker room.

''Chase?''

''Yeah, what?''

''Good job.'' House told him.

''I just cleaned up your mess.'' He shook his head.

Making his way to the locker room as well, Thirteen was there as well.

''That was a quick good case, even with House being an idiot.''

''When isn't he.'' Chase smirked.

''He is right to trust you though.''

''Not really, I barely managed. Imagine the lawsuit-''

''You did well.'' Thirteen told him before he would think bad of himself again.

''It felt so good to finally do something well again.'' Chase admitted.

''Why would you not do things right?'' Thirteen asked as she leaned against the locker.

''Just – just don't always feel sure about myself anymore.''

''You shouldn't doubt yourself.''

''I am sure it will come again.'' He smiled and Remy felt a bit bad about what she had said that morning, knowing that he had gained a lot of confidence back over the last few weeks.

''Chase?''

''Yeah.''

''I'm happy for you about Julie, really.'' She smiled.

He nodded back with a small nod and really appreciated she had said that.

After doing another clinic hour, he wanted to make his way home, he decided to check on the patient before leaving.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked as he made his way into the room. The patient looked tired but Chase knew he was on the bettering hand.

''Glad it is worked out. Going to get better right?''

''That is right.'' Chase nodded.

''Glad you were there.'' The man smiled just a bit.

''Glad to be here, take care.'' He said then. He couldn't get the smile form his face until he was outside, finally feeling great again about being back at work.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked this more work and positive chapter. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter!**


	23. A turn for the worst

**A few weeks later**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Chase was feeling horrible. Upset he knew he had to cancel work. Even though he wanted to go, he knew being around the patients would make them and him even more sick.

Feeling bad about having to cancel work, he felt even worse when Yvon came in and had to help him get out of his sweaty pajama.

Concerned Yvon held her hand against his forehead.

''I think you should go see a doctor Robert.'' Julie said worried as she helped him get changed in some clean loungewear.

''Luckily I am one. It is just a cold.''

''Alright, I will help you get settled on the couch. Want me to come by around lunch? I don't mind.'' She said concerned.

''I might be asleep.'' Chase admitted as she helped him to his chair. Usually she just made sure he didn't fall over, but now she had to lift him in.

''Well just call me at 11 to let me know how you are doing, okay?'' Yvon asked him. She concerned about the young man.

''Sure, I will do that.''

''Thanks, it would really put my mind at ease.'' She admitted as she helped him onto the couch and threw a thick blanket over him.

''Do you need anything before I leave?''

''Some water would be great.'' He said and she grabbed a bottle from the fridge for him.

''Alright, call me.''

''I will.'' He promised on.

On the couch, the pain in his chest was getting worse and he tried to sleep. As he was almost dozing off, his phone started to ring and he saw it was Julie, whom just had finished her night shift.

''Hey, you at work?''

''I am not at work, I'm ill.'' He explained over the phone.

''Are you okay?''

''It is just a cold.'' He told her.

''Alright, well I am on my way home from shift. I will pick up some soup for you and come see you, alright?''

''I look like shit.'' Chase said a bit annoyed. As much as he wanted to see her, he felt really bad and honestly he did not want her to see him like this.

''So do I, a 4 year old threw up all over me.''

''Nice.'' Chase laughed and he she was glad to hear him laugh.

''Alright, thank you, see you in a bit.'' He said and hung up. He was so tired, pulling the blanket over him again. His chest was getting more and more sore. Even though he wanted to keep watching TV, he was falling asleep. Feeling worse and worse, he was glad that she was coming her way. Even though he found it hard to accept help, he wasn't sure if he would manage alone.

When he woke up from his slumber he heard Julie in the bathroom. Trying to sit up, he was struggling to breathe because his chest was heavy and he couldn't cough.

''Jules?'' He tried to say loud, but he didn't manage to say it as loud as she wanted. She still heard him and came walking from the bathroom, her hair still wet and only half dressed.

''Rob?'' Julie walked his way, worried.

Chase struggled more and more to breathe, not being able to cough up the thick mucus stuck in this lungs and throat.

''I am calling an ambulance.''

Chase wanted to object, but couldn't find the power to do so, as she was calling the ambulance. Pulling him upright against her, he was leaning against her. It made breathing a bit easier. Wheezing in her neck, he tried to stay awake.

''32 year old male, spinal cord injury from the chest down – yeah – respiratory infection. Yeah we need an ambulance right now.'' She spoke calmly on the phone as she caressed Chase over his back.

''Ambulance is on the way.'' She told him as she kept holding him. Worried she let him sit back on the couch.

''I am going to need you to try and cough.'' she said worried.

''I can't.'' Chase sighed softly as he felt so tired, and his chest muscles weren't strong enough.

''Rob, come on now.'' She told him, getting a bit worried. He tried to cough, Julie pushing against his stomach muscles suddenly. He coughed a lot harder now finally his airway seemed to clear a bit. Panting he laid his head back and she ran to the bedroom to grab some stuff together to take to the hospital.

It was getting harder to stay awake and he felt his eyes fell shut as he laid against Julie.

''Come on, stay with me.'' She told him, caressing his back and helping him cough again then. Holding him close, trying to help him breathe, she sat with him until finally the EMT's arrived

''Let's get him to general.'' The EMT said as they started taking the gurney away.

''No no no, you need to take him to teaching, that's where his doctor is.'' Julie said strict. She backed off a bit as she let the EMT's were doing their work.

Driving along with the ambo, she walked up the stairs to the diagnostics office as soon as they arrived in the hospital and he was taken away.

The team looked at her surprised as she threw the door open.

''Chase is not here.'' House frowned at her, recognizing her from the time she had been waiting here for him.

''He is in the ER – you need to come help him!'' She said worried.

Opening his eyes, he felt even more horrible. Julie was by his side and caressing through his hair.

''Shhh, you are going to be alright.'' She told him softly as she kept caressing. He wanted to object, not used with people being so loving to him that but he did enjoy it now. Closing his eyes, he fell into the slumber of painkillers again.

Waking up again, House was by his bedside.

''Sleeping beauty is finally awake.'' House said as he moved a bit closer. Even though he was joking, he was very concerned with the young man. The pneumonia was hitting him hard. Since he wasn't already in the best health, House was worried about him. They were giving him strong antibiotics but the infection did still not seem to clear. Even though he was stable now, they knew he was not out of the woods.

His eyes falling shut again, he lost all grip over the world again.

When he opened his eyes, Julie was sitting by his bedside again, looking tired. She was still caressing over his head and he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn't move or talk. Seeing he was awake, she kissed him on his forehead. He really wanted to say something. He was really grateful that she was here for him as their relationship was still fresh, and he could not blame her if she could not deal with it.

''Go back to sleep, you should rest.'' She said softly as she caressed through his hair again.

''Wha-''

''We can talk about it later.'' She told him and holding his hand, she sat by him, worried. He had been brought in to the hospital 2 days ago and she had tried to be with him as much as possible. He was in bad shape and she was really worried about losing him. His eyes falling shut again and he felt a bit frustrated he had no clue what was going on.

House was sitting by his bedside now and checked the monitors as soon as Robert woke up.

He felt a bit better than last time, the pressure in his chest seeming a bit better.

''What h-''

''Pneumonia. Really keeping us worried about you. The infection rate in your blood is slowly dropping but the x-rays are not showing much clearing.'' House said. At first he had thought that he should tell the man everything was going to be okay, but he wanted to be honest with him. Even though he seemed to be on the better hand though, they knew that it could still turn around and he was not out of the woods yet.

''House?'' Chase asked as he removed the mask from his face. House wanted to push it back up but the man stopped him.

''You need to save your energy for hea-''

''When it gets really bad – I need you – I need you to end it.'' Chase managed to mumble, out of breath already.

''You know I can't do that.'' House said as he got up. It didn't happen often, but he was really taken aback by what Chase had said. He was clearly in a lot of pain but that did make it any easier to hear him say that.

''You would want-'' Chase panted. ''want the same.''

''What about Julie?'' House said. ''She has been here every minute that she could by your side. She deserves a man that will fight for her. You deserve better too than what you are saying now. You are going to recover, I am sure.''

''I am so tired – just promise'' Chase just managed to whisper before his eyes started to fall shut again.

''Well, I don't think it will be necessary.'' House just said, pulling the mask over Chase's face again. Noticing Thirteen was standing by the door, he walked her way, closing the door behind him.

''How is he?'' She asked worried.

''Touch and go. Was awake and lucid for a bit.'' House said as they looked through the glass. She walked inside to sit with him for a while, none of them wanting to leave him alone.

Looking back at Chase whom was back asleep, he felt horrible about what the man had asked him.

''You deserve better…'' He said softly, hoping the man would pull through.

* * *

 **I hate me too! ;) Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and that you still want to read more, even with this more dramatic chapter. Please le tme know what you tohught and hopefully till next time!**


	24. A turn for the better

The next few days Chase was barely awake. He spend most of his time asleep as they were all waiting and hoping that the antibiotics would finally help him soon.

Even when he was awake, he was too weak to even. Every time Julie was not with him, Thirteen, House, Wilson, Foreman or even Taub sitting by his bedside. The latter two had never exactly been close to him, but since he was in such a bad shape they didn't want him to be alone.

Finally the tide seemed to turn, and Chase was getting a bit better. He wasn't making big leaps, but was slowly getting a bit better.

Every time Julie showed up by his bedside, he was almost surprised as their relationship had been so fresh, and he couldn't blame her if she could not deal with this.

Like clockwork, they always made sure that there was somebody by his bedside and he was grateful so many people were there for him all the time. The pain was really bad and not being able to do anything himself, he was grateful for all the people he could trust.

When he woke up again one evening Julie was sitting by his bedside, looking tired and in her scrubs and focused on her burrito on her lap and he figured she had just finished her shift.

''hey...'' he said and she looked up.

''Hey.'' She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

''Still not done with my sick ass?'' Chase joked, grateful she was here.

''Not as long as you don't tell me again you just have a cold and I find you like that on the couch.'' She said as she put the food aside and took his hand.

''I thought I was going to die.'' Chase admitted. ''I still feel like you saved me.''

''You didn't think I was going to let you go did you?'' She smiled as she caressed over his jaw.

Looking down at his hands, he felt a bit bad about what he had asked House when he thought he wasn't going to survive.

''You back to work?'' He asked as she was looking so tired and was in her work attire.

''Couldn't swap my shift, hated every minute of it. Rather be here. You really worried me sick.''

''It's a good sign you went to work honestly, let's me know you aren't so worried about me anymore.''

''Your scans are looking good. Still would've rather been here.''

''So I could bore you by sleeping?'' He joked softly and she laughed.

''Doctor House says you can go home in a few days. I rescheduled my shifts so I can be with you the first few days – if you like.'' She smiled.

''I don't know.'' He admitted, immediately feeling bad as he saw her hurt expression.

''Sorry – I really do appreciate it. I am just not used having people that love me look after me.''

''It is alright – if you don't want-''

''I want to have you over if you don't mind looking after me.''

''Not at all.'' She smiled, caressing his hand.

''You should look after yourself and that burrito as well.'' He told her as he didn't want her to go hungry.

''I can't believe you are dealing with all of this so well.'' He admitted.

''Well, you are adorable, that makes it easier.'' She said with a cheeky smile.

''It is really selfless though.'' He told her and she shrugged.

''Knew what I was getting into right? Part of a relationship too.''

''I have been selfish.'' He admitted.

''Well you are not now. But you look tired, you should go back to sleep.'' She told him.

''You should finish that burrito. You are just picking it up and dropping it again.'' He told her and she laughed.

''True. Well you are no state to steal it from me anyway.'' She said, stuffing the last bit in her mouth. He was smiling, so grateful to have her. She was caressing his hand as he was falling asleep again. The next few days, he still spend a lot of time resting. The parts of his chest he did feel were still sore, but he started to feel a little better. He was even slowly eating again and the IV's were removed. Even though he was glad he had made it through he knew how touch and go it had been.

* * *

On the last day in the hospital, Yvon and her husband James came to say hi as well. Julie spend the evening with him as she had just finished her last shift for the week. Chase was a bit nervous about her taking care of him. But he knew he had to allow her closer to him if they wanted their relationship to work out.

''You excited to go home tomorrow?''

''Yeah, better being home than being here, half a year was enough.'' Chase said as he left dinner for what it was not, finishing half his plate but having enough then.

''That was after the shooting?''

''Yeah.''

''Right.'' Julie said, not sure what to say. He still seemed ill and tired and the last thing she wanted to upset him.

''You going to find out what a mess my body is now.'' He said softly. ''I can't blame you if you can't deal with it.''

''I knew what I was getting into.'' Julie told him as she held out some water for him.

''I am really glad you still want to be with me though.''

''Ofcourse.'' She kissed him and he yawned.

''Alright, I am going to go. Will be here tomorrow at 9 to take you home.'' She promised and kissed him. Smiling at her, he waved as she walked out. He was so tired after dinner now, but so glad to go home tomorrow. He felt guilty about what he had said to House when he had woken up during the worst bout with the pneumonia.

Napping for a bit, he woke up with House by his bedside again.

''Good to go home tomorrow?''

''I am feeling pretty decent.'' Chase answered his question, trying to sit up a bit more and House got up to help him. Sitting up a bit more, Chase felt a bit less out of breath. Even though he was feeling better, he felt short of breath still but he knew that could still take a few days – or even longer until he finally fully recovered.

''What about the thing you said to me when you felt so ill?'' House said concerned.

''I am still trying to come to terms with what happened, and how my life changed.'' He admitted. '' I don't think I meant what I said.''

''I know you didn't.'' House said. '' But you were in bad shape and in a lot of pain.''

''I am really happy with work and Julie but it is still hard to accep-''

''That is not weird. It is not nothing.'' House told him. ''I can tell you, you never fully accept it.''

''Thanks for looking after me, again.'' Chase thanked him as he knew House did everything he could to make him better.

''Better not scare us like that again.'' House said as he was getting up.

''Not planning on it.'' Robert mumbled as House left his room. Tired, but happy that he was going to go home tomorrow, he tried to fall back asleep. Even though he was a bit worried about having somebody close him looking after him, something he was not used to, he felt special finally somebody seemed to care.

Before, his mother and his father had never looked after him, but now he had people caring about him.

It was not even just Julie, but House and his other coworkers as well. Looking as House walked away, he regretted the words he had said. Even though he had lost a lot, enough people cared about him to make it feel it was all worth it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked the conversations in the chapter and it wasn't too much Julie! Please let me know what you thought. :)**


	25. Home again

**The next day**

* * *

After breakfast, he was finally allowed to go home. House checked some stuff again, but finally let him go now.

A nurse and Julie helped him get dressed and he tried not be upset as he needed two people to help him get dressed. He had almost been able to do it himself with a bit of help, but now he was back at square one. He knew eventually it would still get better, but it was upsetting now. Getting helped into his chair, he felt too tired to even move a little bit. Julie started pushing his wheelchair as he was thanking everybody for the good care, but honestly he still didn't feel that great.

Getting to the car, he wanted to grab the armrest and the roof of the car to pull himself into the car.

''Stop, you will fall.'' She said worried. Carefully laying her arms around him and helping him get in the car today, he almost fell asleep in the car again. Worried she looked aside, knew how bad he had been and even though he was going home, she was still scared.

At home, they struggled getting him out of the car, but he was so glad with the idea of being in his own bed again tonight.

He was struggling to sit up in his chair. His stomach muscles were worse than usually after being so ill and he was glad when they made it to his apartment.

''Alright, let's get you in bed.'' Julie said worried as she saw him getting paler and paler.

''Or the couch?'' He asked and she nodded. Helping him on the couch and getting comfortable, she walked to the kitchen to grab some lunch for the both of them. He still didn't feel great, but it was nice to be home. Even though it was he found it hard to allow people to get so close to him, he was really glad Julie was here for him. Timtam came to greet him as well and he hugged the cat, just glad to be home now.

Just a few days ago he had told House he didn't want to live anymore, and now he was home on his own couch with his cat and a girlfriend that cared about him so much.

Julie came walking back with two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down beside him.

''Looks like he is happy you're back.'' She said, wanting to pet the cat but he jumped on Chase's chest then.

''Don't worry, I still want all your cuddles.'' He said with a smile.

''The cat is still an idiot.''

''Always an idiot.'' Chase chuckled. Julie helped him sit up a bit so that he could drink a bit more easily and held the mug by his mouth.

''Rob – what you said in the hospital about nobody you ever looking after you – what was that about?''

''Just – my family never looked after me and I have always had to do things on my own. I know you mean well but it took me a moment to accept the fact you care enough about me to take care of me.'' He admitted.

''Are they still in Australia?'' Julie asked, not sure if he would even want to answer that.

''My parents are dead, but I have a sister in Australia.'' Chase admitted. ''I have spoken on the phone with her a few times the last few years, but honestly I don't stay in contract with her.''

''Does she know you got shot.''

''No, she wouldn't care.''

''You don't know that, she never got the chance since you didn't tell her.''

Chase rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed. They sat together, Julie leaving his family for what it was now and together they started watching a movie. Even after five minutes, he couldn't stay awake, falling asleep against her. Waking up as his head was nodding forward.

''Let me get you to bed.'' Julie said as she looked as he was getting more tired with the minute. Struggling to sit up, he was glad he had her to help him. It was hard to accept the help, but she cared, and the trusted her. Helping him on the bed, he felt exhausted even from this small trip from the couch to the bed.

As she was putting an extra pillow in his back so it was a bit easier to breathe, he smiled at her, caressing his hand as she sat down next to him on the bed.

''I still think you should call your sister.''

''Why, you are done looking after me?'' Chase tried to divert the conversation.

''No, but she is your sister. I don't want happened between you two in the past but I guess a lot changed, she might have too.''

''I guess so.'' Chase sighed, tired and a bit annoyed they had to talk about this – she wouldn't let it rest.

''It is your own decision, but I think you should call her.''

''I might, I don't know. Will have to think about it.'' He admitted and she kissed him.

''Alright, well, take a map. I am going to make dinner.''

Almost as soon as she left the bedroom, he fell asleep. Even though he was home, he still had a long way to recover and to get back his strength he had before the pneumonia.

Waking up again, Julie was watching TV on the bed beside him.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked concerned immediately.

''So tired.'' He admitted.

''Dinner is ready when you are ready?''

''Yeah.'' He mumbled as he rubbed through his eyes. Trying to wake up a bit, he tried to sit up a bit more. His arms were shaking as he tried to sit up and he tried not to get upset. He had fought so hard for his recovery and now just a pneumonia and wiped a lot of it away.

Walking in with dinner, she helped him sit up again and helping him eat, he got more and more upset. Before he had felt really appreciative of her looking after him, but now it was getting upsetting. But thinking about the nurses that had been around him in the hospital, honestly he knew that he trusted her, and had to allow it.

With dinner out of the way, he started to feel a bit better.

''Want to take a bath?''

''Let's not move, it's not going to be good for either of us.'' He admitted.

''Alright, I don't mind, you know that.''

''I know.'' He said appreciative. But as much as he wanted to take a bath, he wasn't in any shape to have to be helped into his chair, worried about falling over and needing Julie to get in the tub as well. Although she was strong, he was really not sure if she would be able to help him out of the tub in an hour.

Laying against him, they were watching the movie, although neither of them were really paying attention.

''I am sorry I am so boring.'' He blurted out.

''You are not boring.''

''You just never knew me how I was.''

''I don't care, I know you now and nothing besides that matter.''

''Thank you.'' He smiled as he took her hand. Carefully caressing the back of his hand, she laid down against him again.

''Can you hand me my phone?'' He asked and she nodded, taking it for him.

Struggling to unlock it, he started tapping towards his contacts.

''Can you leave the room?'' He asked her and she looked a bit surprised.

''What?''

''I think I want to call my sister.'' Chase admitted. Kissing his cheek, she got up then.

Looking as she closed the door, he nervously pressed the call button.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. I am not a big fan of the sister storyline in house but since it is part of the canon I did want to use it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending of it. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter :)**


	26. Donuts

**One week later**

Chase woke up in the morning as Julie's alarm went off. She had to start shirt earlier. Leaving his arms as she left the bed, he took a minute to wake up. He was still tired and didn't feel great, but he was finally going back to work after recovering for over a week. His PT had been so helpful as well, and he knew if he would not be as weak as he felt now forever.

Julie came walking from the bedroom and got dressed.

''Are you sure are ready to go back to work?'' She asked concerned as she was putting her scrubs on.

''I feel fine.'' He assured her again. ''I am meeting with House first to get cleared for work.''

''Alright, well, have a good day back, I will see you tonight.'' She said as she kissed him, leaving the house then. Chase tried to sit up a bit more. Even though he was feeling a bit better, he still felt like he was hit by a truck. Except it was not a truck, it had been the pneumonia.

The last week he had been training really hard to get back at his level he had been before he had fallen ill, but he was nowhere close still.

Yvon came walking into his apartment to help him with getting ready.

''Glad to go back to work.''

''Yeah, it is good to go back.'' Chase smiled as Yvon helped him get out of bed.

''Well, you need to put some fat on your bones, you are getting skinny. I put a casserole in the fridge of tonight.''

''Thanks.'' He smiled at Yvon. She was such a warm person and he still felt guilty that he had been so hard and mean to her in the beginning.

Soon he was dressed to go to work and Yvon sorted out is his medication for him. Even though she was glad he was going back to work, she was still concerned about him. He still didn't look great, and was a lot weaker than before the pneumonia.

''You sure you are up for going back to work? You don't look great.'' Yvon said a bit concerned.

''I will get back there.''

''I know.'' She smiled, handing him his bag.

Taking a cab to the hospital, he would meet with House first for a checkup and to get cleared for work. Making his way to the checkup room House had texted him, he was glad that he had the power assist on his chair again now. It was upsetting, but he knew soon he wouldn't need it anymore. He still was angry about losing so much because of the pneumonia, but he knew he should be glad to be alive and that he would get better eventually. In the examination room, he was a bit nervous. Even though he knew he should be able to go back to work, he was concerned about what House would say.

''You're late.'' Chase said as House came in.

''I picked up breakfast for the both of us. Stop complaining already, we've been waiting on your ass to get better a full week two weeks ago.'' House said and he was glad it made Chase laugh.

''It's good to see you back.'' House said and he meant it.

''I have been in here more as a patient than a doctor.'' Chase said annoyed as he pulled up his shirt as House laid the stethoscope between his shoulder blades.

''Well, your lungs sound all clear.'' House told him. ''About time you come back to work and stop slacking off.''

''I know, you don't think Julie made sure I was up for going back to work?'' Chase smiled as he lowered his shirt.

''I'm sure you really minded all the attention from a lady.'' House mocked him as he signed off the paper work.

''Never said I did.'' Chase grinned. Moving his chair to the desk, he looked at the massive breakfast House had taken for them.

Together they had breakfast from the massive box of treats and with the coffees House had brought.

''House, how do you do it?'' Chase finally asked.

''What?'' House asked as he grabbed another donut.

''Dealing with the constant worries, pain, pity and people think they know what is best for you.'' Chase said a bit upset.

''I became an addicted asshole.''

''Right.'' Chase nodded.

''Is it Julie?''

''No, she is great, she is one the few people that doesn't pity me, besides you.'' Chase sighed. ''I mean, I had a pneumonia and you are here signing of paperwork if I can go back to work. I don't think the same would happen for – hypothetically - Foreman.''

''Hypothetical Foreman also wasn't on the brink of death because of said pneumonia. Besides, the hospital wants to do right by you.'' House said as he grabbed another donut.

''Yeah, well – I don't want to be treated differently.'' Chase admitted.

''Some nutcase came in here and blew a hole through your spine, it is not that crazy the hospital wants to do as well as they can.''

''I guess so.'' Chase said, looking down at his coffee.

''Something else bothering you?'' House asked concerned.

''I finally called my sister after years.'' Chase finally blurted out.

''About what?''

''Being shot, about maybe trying to get closer again.'' Chase shrugged.

''Hope it works out, you are planning on going to Australia to see her?''

''What happened to family is shit? Well, I might, but I figured it is not fair to take any more days off.''

''You still have your vacation day, we are not taking those from you. You should go. Family shit, but your life is shit as well, but maybe getting closer to family will help you feel better.'' House said.

''Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.'' Chase said sarcastic, picking up another donut before their made their way to the office.

After a great day at work, Julie came to see him in the office as he was just about to leave.

''You know I can just take a cab home?''

''I know, but I finished work anyway, might as well drive home together, right?'' She smiled as she kissed him.

''You are right about that.'' He smiled at her. Together they made their way to the car.

''House cleared you for work without problems?''

''No problem, lungs are clear.'' He smiled as she pushed the wheelchair to the car, as he was so tired. Helping him into the car, he sighed tired.

''I know it was your turn but you don't need to make dinner, I will do it.'' Julie smiled at him.

''We are fine, Yvon brought a casserole this morning.'' Robert told her and she smiled.

''Sounds good.

At home, they put the casserole in the oven. On the floor, Chase was doing some excises with the help of Julie.

''Weaker than even after being shot.'' Chase complained as he pushed the weight away into her hands.

''You will get back there.''

''Someday I will have my abs again.''

''You didn't have abs when I met you.'' She said with a smile as he put it away.

''I had them earlier, I swear.'' He laughed and with the help of Julie, pulled himself back in his chair.

Going to the table to have dinner, he thought about what he had talked about with House today.

''I want to go to Australia to see my sister and just take some time to sort stuff in my head.'' Robert admitted as she put some of the food on his plate.

''Sounds like a good idea.''

''You don't have to say yes – we have not been dating for that long – but will you come to Australia with me?''

''You want me to come with you?'' Julie said surprised.

''The last few weeks have been worrisome, and hard, I just want to spend some time with you away from the hospital.'' Chase said as he took her hand.

''I don't know Rob – I don't really have that kind of money laying arou-'' She said concerned.

''Don't worry about the money.'' He assured her. ''I would just love to spend the time with you. If you don't mind reminding me of taking my medication at the right hours –'' He said with a smile and she smiled as well.

''If you are sure about it. ''

''I am, let's see if you can get two weeks off. I don't want to stay away any longer since I have been off work so much already.''

''Sounds good to me.''

Excited, they shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending of it. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter :)**


	27. Melbourne

Chase and Julie looked at the limited choice the airport coffeeshop offered for their lunch. They had just had an early morning flight from Princeton to Los Angeles and were now waiting for their connecting flight to Melbourne.

''Can you get me one of those.'' Chase pointed at some of the sandwiches, but his hand was shacking so bad she was not sure which one he meant.

''Which?''

''The – whatever, just any.'' He sighed annoyed.

''Tomato or chicken?'' Julie reached out.

''Tomato.'' He sighed.

''Got it.'' She mumbled as he was getting impatient. Putting it on the tray at that was on his lap, they ordered coffee and checked out.

''You sound a bit annoyed? Anything wrong? You okay for the long flight?''

''I just survived a four hour flight, we can't really turn back now.'' He told her as they made it to a table by the window, Julie moving the chair there aside for him.

''I just wanted to check.'' She said as she sat down, grabbing her cappuccino and panini from the tray.

''I am tired, but I am fine. Sorry about earlier.'' He assured her as he grabbed his plate as well.

For the first time in months, he was really looking forward to something. Even though he was scared about meeting up with his sisters and his friends – mostly about how they would react when they saw his wheelchair, and how much he had changed. But besides that, he was looking forward spending time with Julie away from both their jobs.

Looking at the planes landing through the window, she noticed him reading something long on his phone.

''House about a case?''

''Yeah.''

''You are on holiday –''

''I got a theory, it might help 'm'' Chase said as he started typing, his hands still shaking.

''You look really hot when you are this passionate about a theory.'' She laughed as he was furiously typing.

''Yeah, well, I just wanna be right and help.'' Chase smiled. ''Bet I hear what an idiot when we are land.''

''I'm sure you will be right.''

Two hours later, they were the first to board the plane. Having booked the front row seat with a bit more leg space, she wanted to give him a hand getting into the seat, but he shook his head.

''Could you fold it before we take it?'' The gate agent told them.

''We can.'' Chase told the agent.

''We can't keep it here?'' Julie asked, on their last flight they had been able to keep it folded in the galley, as they had been in business class.

''No, we are going to put it in the hold.'' The agent told them.

''It's fine Jules.'' He said as he lifted himself into the chair by the window. Julie put their bags away and sat down beside him.

Caressing her hand, they looked up as other people came into the plane.

''I see hope I am right – or at least helped.'' He said as she

Waking up after a few hours, his back hurt from sitting up in an awkwardly and he tried to stretch, but Julie noticed he could barely sit up and move.

''Jules, my back is really bad.'' He told her as she looked concerned. The flight was still another eight hours and he was not sure if he was going to make it.

''Want some painkillers?''

''Well yeah I don't think I can walk it off.'' He said more cynical then he meant. She rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the bag and grabbed the bottle then. Handing one of the pills to him, she looked as he laid back and she hoped it would get better for him. Even though it was bit mean from his side, she knew how bad the pain could get and tried not to mind.

''Sor-''

''It okay.'' She said as she went back her book.

''No I shouldn't have said that.''

''It's okay.'' She told him again. It was silent for a few minutes and she hoped he had been able to fall asleep.

''Jules?''

''Yeah?'' She put the book down.

''I'm buying you frozen yoghurt in Melbourne.'' He said with a cheesy smile and she started smiling again.

''Go to sleep you druggie.'' She joked as she kissed him on his forehead.

He only woke up Julie woke him up because they were landing and he had to sit up again.

''How are you feeling?''

''I'm fine.'' He assured her as she got up to put her bag away in the overhead compartment.

''If you are sure.''

''I am.''

At the airport, they were the last to leave the plane and even though Robert was cleared through customs within a wink because of his Australian passport, it took a lot longer for Julie. It took nearly another hour before they were finally at the hotel.

Checking into the hotel, Chase took a moment on the bed to realize he was really back in the city he had grown up.

Walking back from the shower, wrapped in a towel, Julie sat down on the bed beside him.

''You should take a bath, should help a bit with your back.''

''Yeah, I know, will do so soon, we can go out for a bit for dinner and ice cream.'' He smiled as he caressed her hand.

''I am not that hungry honestly – but you did promise me that ice cream.''

''I know, you are getting it.'' He laughed as he sat up, pulling the wheelchair closer. Getting to the bathtub, he struggled to get in, but glad the flight was behind them, he sunk down into the bath tub.

Months ago, he hadn't been able to do anything himself, not even move his hand, but now he was in Australia with a woman that cared so much about him. The shooting had been horrible, but at least some good things had come from it.

''And – did House tell you are an idiot?'' Julie came walking into the bathroom to do her hair.

''No – I wasn't fully right but I did put them on the right track.'' Chase answered as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

''You know – you already promised me ice cream but if you hadn't I might have had cause you solved a case, by text, in an airport – across the country may I add.'' She laughed. ''That is amazing.''

'''I didn't solve it –''

''You did, and you are such a great doctor, I am really proud of you.'' She smiled, caressing his jaw. Sharing a kiss, he was glad he had never lost the passion of being a doctor either after being shot.

* * *

As they made their way by the boardwalk, Julie suddenly noticed Robert was crying, looking at the sun setting into the sea.

''What is wrong?'' She asked concerned as she stopped walking.

''I just – it's stupid.''

''It's not stupid if you are crying.'' She said concerned.

''I used to walk here every day after high school to go surfing and now I can't even get on the beach.''

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him on his head.

''See, that is not stupid.'' She told him concerned.

''I don't even know how I am going to face my friends tomorrow-''

''They are your friend's, they won't care as long as they see you.'' Julie said compassionate as she kissed him again.

''I know, I know.''

He dried his tears and they looked at the last bit of the sunset together.

''Now, how about that frozen yoghurt you promised me?'' She said as he wanted to continue his way.

''I didn't forget about that.'' He said with a small smile again, glad she knew how to cheer him up.

They made their way to the frozen yoghurt shop and he let her get as much as he wanted. He had always thought House was a bit of an ass for getting so mad with people, but now he was in pain a lot of the time as well, he started to understand it.

Back outside, she sat down on a bench and together they looked over the boulevard and the water.

''Thank you so much for taking me here. I am really grateful to be here with you.''

''Thank you for coming with me – and I am really glad you told me to contact my sister.''

Sharing a kiss, they looked at the sunset, hoping the weeks here and reconnecting with his family would help Chase – and they would have a nice time together.

But honestly, Chase as mostly nervous.

* * *

 **It has been a while! But I hope you still enjoyed the latest update in this story. I hope you are still interested in this story. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully till next chapter!**


End file.
